Cold as Fire
by FluffyandKagome
Summary: Its been six years since the journey began.The jewel is seventy-five percent complete & in the hands of Naraku.He has reabsorbed his incarnations & killed Miroku,Kouga,Ayame,and Sango.Kikyo has returned,but at a price.Where is the last piece of the Shikon
1. Dying to Live

**Hi everyone :). I'm bringing you another story, and I'll probably work on this one quite a bit. I started this in February of last year and did some MAJOR editing. Here it is, in the flesh. I'm already working on Chapter two.**

* * *

Cold as Fire

**Summary**-

_It's been six years since the journey began. The jewel is seventy-five percent complete and in the hands of Naraku. Naraku has reabsorbed his incarnations and killed Miroku, Kouga, Ayame, and Sango. He promised the next time he saw Kagome, he would kill her. Kikyo has returned to living but at a price, but where is the missing quarter of the Shikon Jewel?_

_Kagome- 20 yrs_

_Shippo- 13 yrs_

_InuYasha- 24 yrs_

_Rin- 13 yrs_

_Sesshomaru- 26 yrs_

Chapter 1- Dying to Live

* * *

"I don't know what to do anymore…" A soft voice murmured to the sky. Dimming chocolate brown eyes gazed into the sky, hoping for some sort of an answer. The owner of the soft voice and eyes was a young woman, who was relaxing under the cool shade of a large tree to escape the summer sun. Her wavy, black hair was spread out in a messy but appealing curtain of hair. The rays of sunlight that filtered through the thick canopy leaves highlighted the mud brown secondary coloring to her hair, hinting a mix in ancestry. Sighing audibly, the young woman removed her small hands that were resting on her tummy, to behind her head. She closed her eyes in bliss. It had been too long since the last time she relaxed like this. A few weeks ago she managed to find a tailor in the village to craft her fire rat suit, but unlike her hanyou friend, hers had been dyed a pale, but royal blue. The sleeves were retractable as she saw fit, and the hakamas were navy blue and fit where they needed to.

Without her favorite pair of slippers that were long ago destroyed, the young woman had grown accustomed to black boots very similar to her hanyou friend's half brother. The breeze blew gently and she inhaled deeply, a slight frown marred her features as the scent of unwashed dog violated her sensory and he opened her eyes to meet hardened honey orbs. "Hello InuYasha." She greeted calmly watching his ears twitch with impatience and mentally prepared for the battle of wit that was sure to ensue as soon as his mouth opened.

"What the hell do ya think you're doin wench?" He questioned brashly.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Wasting my fuckin time with your relaxin; we're supposed to be huntin shards!"

"You are the one who suggested a quick break when you saw your clay slut's soul stealers headed this way for the first time in two years." InuYasha growled dangerously. "And it's not like I'm in the future or anything. I haven't been there for two years thanks to your whore!"

"She is not a slut or whore you weak bitch." She gasped and quickly scrambled to her feet. Her instincts were practically screaming for her to run, but she remained. She always remained.

"I am not weak!" The young woman protested strongly.

"Really Ka-go-me?" the hanyou mocked, "Who couldn't raise a simple ass barrier and protect them from Naraku, hmm?"

"What?" Kagome protested with a sputter.

"Kikyo would have. You'll never be nothin like her you stupid defenseless bitch!" Tears fell from her eyes rapidly as she clenched and unclenched her fists.

"It was not my fault they died InuYasha! You were supposed to be there to protect us, but instead you chose to protect that _vile_, **wretched**, _**undead**_ tramp and we lost the battle."

"She is not a whore!" InuYasha yelled with an angry growl as he moved directly in her face.

"Then what do you call fucking Naraku as soon as she finished with you and vice versa. It sure isn't a being a virgin maiden!"

"You're not a virgin either you stupid bitch!" The hanyou male growled out, his eyes flashing red.

"That's because you raped-," A slap echoed the forest that sent the broken Kagome to the ground. She held her stinging cheek in shock as the hanyou stood over her with vehement breaths. He had hit her before, but he never struck her face, and she was greatly surprised. A swift kick to her abdomen knocked the breath from her lungs and she clutched her midsection to protect it from further abuse.

"Pathetic bitch…" He spat venomously at her crumpled form. Kagome flinched as he moved, the pain in her stomach only increased with every step he took. A growing fox kit found her curled in a fetal position hours later and he cried for her as he took her to their trust 'mother' and/or 'grandmother' known as Kaede.

The old miko gingerly applied a heated cloth to her forehead, hoping the fever broke soon. "Kaede-baa-san, how-," her voice creaked as tears formed and her throat clogged at the simple thought.

"I doubt it survived Kagome. Ye bled much before ye Shippo brought ye to me." Tears automatically fell from her eyes at the words and she heard Shippo's moan of anguish. Moments later he curled into her side, crying with her. The old miko hung her head with despair as well as she applied an herb to the girl's bruised cheek.

"Am I still able to-," A lump in her throat refused to let the girl finish her question again, and Kaede sighed but nodded.

"Yay child but I fear for the worse next time, young Kagome. This is the fourth time it has occurred. Our former hanyou has been lost to us before Miroku and Sango's death." The girl was silent so the wise old woman continued, "Youkais, especially inu, are violent when it comes to mating and dominance, but this old lady fears InuYasha has lost meaning in both sides of his heritage, and it does not explain his behavior for the past two years."

* * *

Kagome rested under the large sakura tree three weeks later. It was a ways away from the village, but thanks to its location on a hill, she could watch over the everyday bustle of villagers and travelers. She had recovered fully, as she had the other three times, yet her Shippo refused to let her walk anywhere. Kagome felt a familiar thrum of power vibrate her core and she sat up. In an instant she was pinned to the tree behind her by a streak of silver and white. She held her chin slightly high as she stared into emotionless dark amber pools. The grip on her neck loosened two hundred percent, enabling her to speak. "Lord Sesshomaru, to what does this lowly human owe the pleasure?" Kagome replied in a light, snide tone. Sesshomaru growled, reminding her with a squeeze that he had her life in his claws.

"This Sesshomaru expected a pack litter, where are they?" Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped. Sesshomaru frowned as fear laced her scent now instead of when she first realized it was him. His claws tickled her skin as a reminder to answer.

"They don't exist." She gasped out, now struggling in his grasp. He growled for her to be still and she froze.

"Explain." He told her simply, meeting and controlling her gaze. Her once defiant, lively chocolate eyes were now broken and dull.

"I-I-they didn't live!" Kagome managed. Sesshomaru probed her scent gently, smelling no deceit or the sickness that normally caused the death of unborn pups.

"You fail to carry the ailment that aborts pups. A scout reported six moon cycles ago that you were heavy with child for the second time, and it reported the hanyou may have had brains to hide his previous pups. You claim they lie?" The grip on Kagome's neck tightened and she shrieked with terror and gave a sadistic laugh.

"No! They did not lie. I didn't carry to term from the trauma…" She trailed off.

"Why has your mate not protected you from harm?" She gave another tight laugh and Sesshomaru began to question her sanity. "You will cease this meaningless laughter at this Sesshomaru's person."

"He can't protect me from himself. I doubt the dimwit could protect himself alone. He-," She choked on her words, her eyes flashing with fear, "is not my mate and I am not his beta female." Sesshomaru growled and unceremoniously dropped her on her rump. His brother's pack was not big enough for him to have a third female. In fact his brother's pack was reduced incredibly from the battle with the evil spider hanyou two years prior.

"Yet you are not smart enough to stay away from danger or learn to protect yourself. Your monk and slayer are no longer here to protect you from him miko." Said miko winced at the words, which the taiyoukai noticed.

"I know," She whispered, her eyes downcast in shame, "I do not go into battle and he will not allow me anymore training." She paused, forgetting whom she was conversing with, "He was so angry, and that was the first time he-." Kagome gasped, her hands flying to her mouth before she revealed her shameful secrets. Sesshomaru grabbed her shoulder and yanked her to him, causing the weak miko to flinch from the contact. The taiyoukai growled. She had feared contact with his person, not himself.

"What have you lost besides your brain? You would do well to cease waiting before it is too late."

"A chance at happiness is what I lost, and what do you mean?" She replied, her dull eyes straining to catch his dark amber orbs. The call of her name made her jump. Shippo was coming to her. Sesshomaru gave her a look that meant explanation. "That is my kit and son, Shippo." He nodded to her and disappeared with the blowing breeze.

"Momma!" Shippo's teenage form tenderly embraced her. Kagome shook her head of Sesshomaru and returned the welcoming hug from her surrogate son. "I was worried." Kagome smiled gently and patted his hair that she had braided that morning.

"What for my precious kitsune?" She questioned placing a motherly kiss on his forehead.

"Aww mom," the emerald-eyed adolescent protested with a grin, "I'm almost taller than you so you know I'm not a precious baby anymore!"

"You will always be my little darling Shippo. No matter if you're eight feet tall and fatter than three huts put together!" Shippo giggled and Kagome smiled a smile that barely lit the doused fire in her eyes.

"That dumb hanyou ran off during our sword training. I thought he was heading for you at first, so I ran here as fast as I could to make sure you were safe. Why were you afraid Mama?" Kagome stiffened when the sight of ghostly snake-like creature circled near the clearing of the dead well.

"Kikyo hasn't shown up for two years and now she's requesting InuYasha's audience, what could she possibly want now?" The question was directed more at the ghostly creature than herself or Shippo. "C'mon Momma, let's see if that numbskull finally goes to hell like he deserves." Shippo's growing legs made quick work as he landed them in the Goshinkibu a few minutes later with an excellent view. Frowning, Kagome hoped they hadn't arrived too late and masked their scent and auras.

"Kikyo, why'd ya bring me here after all this time?" There was silence after his gruff voice before a cold voice answered.

"InuYasha," She answered calmly with her back to him, "There is something I desire that only you can help me with."

'She better hurry up before I change my mind.' Kagome thought sourly as Shippo rolled his eyes at the corny scene. Kagome waited for the hanyou to answer as he leaned against the Goshinkibu.

"You know I'd do anything for you Kikyo," he replied softly. Kagome pretended to gag and Shippo's shoulders shook with controlled laughter.

"That is comforting to hear InuYasha. In return for this deed, you will be released from your previous deal and your prior promise to accompany me to hell." Kagome's eyebrow delicately arched with suspicion. What deal was she talking about? InuYasha corrected his slouched form before he responded.

"That weak copy was too pathetic to carry our child. So what do you need this time?"

"I have encased this clearing with a barrier only you and I will be able to exit once I finish the ritual to return me to my rightful body. All I need for you to do is lead my worthless reflection here and contain her while I pin her body to the Goshinkibu. Upon contact this clay body shall fall and I should be able to use hers now that you have broken her will to live." Shippo and Kagome covered her mouth before the gasp could escape. Her concentration o the scent and aura mask failed and her eyes widened in fear when golden eyes met her dead brown orbs.

"The sneaky bitch is already here." Shippo leaped forward before Kagome could react and withdrew his wooden sword to Kikyo with the angriest snarl Kagome had ever heard. It was feral and… menacing, something Kagome would never had expected to come from Shippo.

"Neither of you bastards will lay a hand on my mother!"

"How touching!" Kikyo mocked with a twisted smirk. Shippo moved faster than Kagome's human and untrained eye could follow and only saw Kikyo cringe in pain after the wooden sword thwacked her ribcage, earning a rattled 'oof' and white orbs to flutter from her body and into the sky. A baritone, feral growl from behind him caused Shippo to jump, distracting him from the dead miko. He turned his attention to the angry hanyou.

"You hurt my mate bastard runt." He growled as he leapt towards the kit. Shippo gasped with surprise as he met angry gold eyes of the hanyou who also possess the purple jagged stripes of his demon. Shocked, the kitsune moved a second too slow as the demon-crazed male impaled lengthened claws into his chest. Kagome screamed as the hanyou dropped the pre-teen demon to the ground like a sack of potatoes. She leapt from the god tree, ignoring the pain shooting up her leg from the base of her ankle. The determined woman limped on her right foot, feeling her left was probably sprained.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're letting that dead bitch turn you into a monster worse than Naraku!" Kagome shrieked to them as she knelt over Shippo to protect him from further damage. Suddenly, she was pinned to the god tree, and could only catch a glimpse of obsidian hair. Her head was forced upwards and her back was firmly pressed against breasts, letting Kagome know the person who was pinning her was female. Her miko powers flared instinctively and Kagome met Kikyo's sinfully pleased eyes.

"Your pitiful powers will not harm this youkai. I have stolen her spirit and enslaved her. Now all I need is the rest of my soul." Kikyo shouted. Kagome's eyes widened as her incarnation notched a black and green arrow which glowed with dark navy blue energy. Kikyo released the arrow while her lips moved in an undecipherable chant. Her holy powers flared brightly again as the arrow neared and the swell of a powerful demonic aura tangled with it from behind her as the deadly arrow neared.

"I don't want to die." Kagome whimpered in a nearly silent whisper that fell on deaf ears. The dark arrow struck her heart, filling her being with inexplicable pain as the dark energy channeled through her. The arrow went through her chest completely, pinning her and the demoness behind her to the tree. Their agonized screams unified as the energy attempted to consume them. Kagome's pink aura filled the clearing as the blue aura of the demon behind her began to burn her from the closeness, and the two bodies became transparent. InuYasha grabbed his mate and moved to safe ground as the auras began to fight, creating unbearable heat. Kagome slipped into what she thought was death and her agonized screams ceased, but the demoness' continue via her stamina. The pain was just too much for her human body to bear. A blinding opaque purple barrier closed the clearing as one body hung limply from the arrow protruding from the God Tree once more.

* * *

InuYasha nervously paced Kaede's hut. Naraku had something to do with this, he was sure. His memories of yesterday's occurrence were a foggy haze after seeing his mate being attacked by Shippo. His instincts told him he hadn't killed the kit, but he couldn't even remember where the hell he was to try to find the kit. Another thing was that Kagome was missing as well. Maybe they had run away together. He had his mate now, so he didn't need them anymore anyway. "What is on your mind my love?"

"Nothin Kikyo, I was just tryin ta figure out where Tetsusaiga is."

"You don't need the damned demonic sword any longer. I destroyed your human counterparts and gave you half of a sacrificed demon's." InuYasha glanced at his heritage decorating his cheeks. He still possessed those damnable ears though. He watched as his mate dressed from bandaging the wound on her ribs.

"It's still my blade."

"You could not wield it anymore as fault of my copy."

"Yeah, I forgot. How did you become whole again anyways?" The hanyou-demon retorted caressing her cheek. It bled gently as he cupped it tenderly. "Damned claws." He muttered with a blush. Kikyo smiled as his eyes filled with lust at the scent of her blood.

"Do not be concerned with that matter. It is nice to live again." Kikyo said kissing his lips. Kaede entered the hut moments later, warily eyeing Kikyo with her lone eye.

"I have researched the marks as ye asked this old woman to." She told the couple. He bones creaked as the old miko sat down.

"Well old hag, spill it! We aint got all damn year."

"Ye have yet to learn the virtue of patience InuYasha." Kaede remarked looking him in the eye before she squared her wise gaze onto Kikyo's. "The mark ye possess, my long los sister, is the symbol of Izanami. Your soul is promised to her upon yer imminent death."

"That cannot be!" Kikyo shouted with anger. "My soul has just been returned to me." Kaede ignored her blatantly as her gaze returned to the former hanyou.

"Yer mark is the mark of betrayal from the Kamis' themselves. Ye did not protect the true Shikon Miko, and have been condemned to hell after yer death."

"You lie!" Kikyo shrieked shrilly before slapping Kaede, ruthlessly removing her eye patch. "You wretched ugly beast, I **am** the Shikon Miko!" She yelled, more to reassure herself than to correct her younger older sister.

"Nay sister," Kaede remarked calmly, "Ye were the Shikon Miko, but ye failed and it resulted in yer death. Ye were not supposed to be brought back this way, and that is why ye powers have dispersed not that ye breathe once more." Kikyo snarled and backhanded the elderly woman.

"Kill her InuYasha and let's go." InuYasha plunged his claws into the defenseless old woman's neck as soon as commanded and left the hut with his master leading the way.

* * *

_A young inhuman child walked briskly through the forest at a calm pace. The confidence in his surroundings was evident as he turned to the left quickly. Harmonious singing reached his delicate hearing and his dark amber eyes ignited with anxiety and curiosity. Silver hair flew behind him as he followed the familiar alluring noise. The inhuman child stumbled upon an enchanting but memorable clearing with beautiful multitudes of wild flowers possessing various colors. A full moon illuminated the field entirely, bringing to notice a blue-haired female also with inhuman attributes dancing alone in the midst of the field. The wind played with the pale blue hair, which the luminous lighting from the moon made it look silver. She noticed the young male and beckoned him to her with a thin, feminine finger._

_Her liquid metallic eyes sparkled with warmth and life as her soon raced to her rapidly once her signal processed. She swooped him into her loving embrace with practiced agility. The seemingly young woman kissed the light blue crescent moon, located on his forehead, which held his future. "Mother, what are you doing here? Father and this Sesshomaru were worried those nasty humans ambushed you!" A joyous laugh echoed the clearing as the woman tossed her ill-prepared son in the air._

_"My dearest Sesshomaru, you need not fear the safety of your mother. Your sire knows this Sesshota is safe. I spent many nights here before and alter I birthed you." She smiled at him charmingly and the young prince returned the smile whole-heartedly. He squealed as she smothered kisses all over his face, starting at his brow line and finishing with his chin. The young Sesshomaru lovingly wrapped his small arms around her slender neck and inhaled his mother's nature like scent that calmed him to no end. Sesshota returned his tight hug equally and danced to silent music with him as he fisted her silken strands. She felt his head rise and was practically smothered as excitement filled his core._

_"Mother, it is snowing!" He exclaimed wiggling his way out of her grasp._

_"Indeed it is my Sessho. Do you want to make your old mother a promise before we play?" Sesshomaru gave her a fanged grin and nodded excitement and earnest heavy in his beautiful, lively amber eyes._

_"You are not old mother, but sure! Anything!" He responded holding out his pinky. His mother breathed deeply before presenting him with a smile._

_"When you have the desire to truly mate and spend the rest of your life with a female, you will bring her here, and when you have a daughter, you will do the same." The young lord nodded instantly and his mother extended her pinky. Their fingers met, linked, and curled into each other as the shook while wearing matching smiles._

_"Of course I will mother, but this Sesshomaru thinks girls are incompetent, and I will only conceive studs!" His mother threw her head back and laughed, creating a joyous image to the young Sesshomaru as the snow fell, and it would forever stay in his mind. She grabbed his hands and swung him in circles, making the two dizzy and drunk with laughter. They fell to the ground, erupting in even more unison laughter as the world spun above them. "Mother, why is father afraid the nasty humans will harm you?" The curious inu pup questioned. Sesshota smiled wryly._

_"Humans are not a nasty species son. Every being deserves a chance to prove themselves, but the majorities your father and this Sesshota have discovered are vile, greedy things. Most demons encounter this kind of human, but the ones who don't, end up mating one and being shunned by both societies." She replied kissing the crown of his head._

_"I guess that makes perfect sense mother. Kill anything that does not agree with you so you can appear superior. Is this what all demons' motives are? Why do some demons mate the good humans?" Sesshomaru questioned as she rose and began to brush herself off._

_"Why aren't you a curious little neko? It appears to be a vastly acceptable moral for any species alike, but no. Not all demons live this way. Demons are instinctual creatures, we do not act on emotions, but humanity has taught us to love." Sesshomaru nodded, mulling over what his mother explained to him as she knelt and he clambered onto her back. "Come, it is time for dinner, and your father will want us back so we can nourish your growing body before bedtime." The young pup smiled and buried his face in the blue-silver hair on her back before drifting into a light sleep. Maybe one day he would experience this 'love'? The snow over the clearing magically stopped as they parted from the field, and clouds covered the bright full moon. It was as if the clearing was solely powered by their love and happiness._

* * *

Dark amber eyes snapped open, instantly focusing on their surroundings. A wave of silky, silver hair moved as the taiyoukai stood. His heart settled from the erratic pace the memory had sent it to. He went about his morning routine a lot faster than he would have a year ago. It took five years to grow back his arm from his hanyou sibling's attack and his wench's distraction. The cursed girl had been on his mind as well since he had seen her a few weeks ago. The girl was allowing the hanyou's abuse on her, thus the cause of his lack of family pack. Women were praised for the ability to give new life, and the imbecile of a hanyou kept her weak so she couldn't defend herself or her pups, nor be strong enough to leave him.

It was a shame really. He often compared the miko and Rin. They had a similar strive for life and all of nature's perks and beauty. The miko had been broken, and her eyes no long held the fire he had first seen in them in his father's tomb. In fact, they had dulled over the years, with each and every time he had battled the half-breed. Even then, she had still tried to protect him. Sesshomaru exited his room with his swords at his hips and headed to his ward's room. He had not intended to induct her into his pack, but the girl had made a place in his daily routine. She was sprawled across her bed in an undignified manner as if she had a fitful sleep or was tired.

He was tempted to leave her here, in his worthless assistant's care, but instinct was calling him to take his pack to InuYasha's forest. "Rin, it is time to awaken if you wish to travel with this Sesshomaru." He spoke gently, though emotions lacked his tone. He nudged her shoulder gently when she hadn't stirred and she groaned then rolled away from his touch. "Rin you will cease this childishness and get up or you will be left here with Jaken." The figure in the bed groaned once more and pulled the blankets over her head. Sesshomaru stood and walked to her door. "We will see your miko friend if you desire." The adolescent leapt out of bed and hurried to her wardrobe.

"Just wait ten minutes for me Lord Sesshomaru-sama, and Rin will be ready." Sesshomaru mentally chuckled and departed from her room and then outside where Jaken was waiting with a fully loaded Ah-Un.

"Where are we heading today milord?"

"We are traveling to InuYasha's forest."

"Are we finally going to put that worthless half-breed in his place milord?"

"This Sesshomaru does not kill pack if it is not necessary, no matter how incompetent. Rin is to be visiting the miko while we tend to other business." Jaken groveled at his lord's feet for three minutes about his generosity before Rin appeared and ran up to the two headed dragon with the exclamation of their names. She hugged Ah and Un equally before she gave them individual attention. Every day that passed, she began to remind him more and more of his deceased mother. His mind traveled to the memory of going so far as to dance in the rain. Her love for nature and its creations piqued his interest and curiosity. She seemed welcoming to any species, and perhaps this was why he kept her around.

Jaken's screeching brought him violently from his thoughts as the two mounted his reptilian steed. Without word, Sesshomaru channeled his great youkai energy under his feet to form his yellow youkai cloud and rose gradually to the skies as he lead them on their next journey.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think :) I'm workin on ASR too, and I have about two or three pages typed. You can probably expect and update for this and ASR within this week or the next.**

**I hope you enjoyed :)**

**Love and Leave Love,**

_Mouse or SillY_


	2. Discovery

**Hey Guys, I know this update came a lot later than expected, but I have my reasons!**

**First, I forgot my flash drive at school two weeks or so ago.**

**Second, I've been horribly sick with a cold =/. Seriously, I slept from 11am to 5pm yesterde.**

**Thirdly, I went to the doctor Jan. 30th, and they diagnosed me with anemia :(. Basically its a blood disorder caused by lack of iron which makes me really weak sometimes. **

**Fourthly, I have been catering to my granddad, who just got out of shoulder surgery.**

**Fifthly, I've been majorly depressed.**

**Back to the story, this chapter has tons and tons of important information in it, and you might find yourself reviewing back to it for help if you get lost.**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY TO THE PREVIOUS AND FORTHCOMING CHAPTERS AND WILL NOT BE STATED AGAIN.**

**This Chapter and the Previous were unbeta'd and may or may not be edited in the future.  
**

* * *

Cold as Fire

Chapter 2- Discovery

* * *

To say Shippo was frightened when he awoke was an understatement. The feel of holy energy was astounding, but it didn't make him uneasy as it had when near a battle before. As a youkai, he dared to say it was tranquil and comforting. He moved slowly, testing his muscles to ensure he was fully healed and nothing was broken. Grunting, the adolescent kitsune sat up and took a deep breath of the air. His eyes widened when he realized InuYasha and Kikyo's scent had nearly dispersed, meaning at least a day had passed. His hand ran over his healed chest wound, but only the holes in his shirt were evidence of his altercation with the violent hanyou.

Did Kagome stay undiscovered in the tree? Fear overtook his mind as he remembered her yelling at the traitorous couple and his eyes widened in horror. Her scent was gone. He frowned, inhaling deeply again to see if the couple had stolen his mother. They hadn't. Her scent just… disappeared, but nothing smelt of death. Shippo sat up, looking up for the sky, only to have the view blocked by an opaque purple barrier. Kagome's miko power was pink, not purple, though the color was closer to lilac or lavender. His eyes suddenly locked on the Goshinkibu as a raise in a demonic aura.

His eyes widened a fraction as he raced to the slumped figure. He had nearly touched her when he realized this was not his Kagome. She had a heritage marking in the center of her forehead, a reversed black crescent moon lay brightly shining with the hot pink of miko power. Maybe this was a slave of Kikyo's. Shippo took a step back unsurely. There were furry black dog ears on top of her head that lay perfectly still against blue-black hair that stopped at her waist. The female hanyou was filled out a little more than his mother, and she was wearing his mother's exact outfit. He sniffed her delicately. She was still alive and didn't stink, but was probably in a comatose type sleep. Shippo could detect the heavy scent of magic coming from the embedded arrow. Kikyo must have been pretty pissed to make sure this half-inu bitch didn't wake up for a while. Sighing, Shippo reached for the arrow. Kagome had taught him generosity to everyone and maybe this female knew where his surrogate mother was.

He closed his fist around the arrow and tugged, feeling the demoness' aura embrace him before it pushed him away gently. The kit landed unexpectedly on his rump and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. That aura felt strikingly familiar, but it held a hint of difference to it too. Before he could ponder what had happened, his stomach growled viciously, reminding him that he hadn't hunted in quite a while. Shippo stood shakily on his feet and looked around. He could see the edge of the barrier, and doubted anything could be let in, but he hoped to his survival that he could be let out. The adolescent kit walked up to the barrier cautiously, reaching his hand out with hesitation. What if it let it through but didn't give it back? He pulled it back sharply and shook his head. He could do this. He reached his arm out again and grinned as it passed through then hurriedly followed suit. A quick, filling hunt, then he would return to the comatose female hanyou.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Shippo had awoken to find the hanyou female. She hadn't stirred at all, and he couldn't very well leave her. She could be the only connection on the whereabouts of his lost mother. He had returned to Kaede's village the day he had awoken to see if Kagome was there, only to find the woman he had considered a grandmother slain. The villagers assisted him with a proper burial for the highly respected miko, and since then he had only left the hanyou's side to bathe, hunt, and relieve himself. Shippo often found himself talking to her. Telling her of his life and how his mother was. Instinctually, something was different today.

Yesterday, the hanyou's blue demonic energy had finally stopped flaring, and the pink around her reverse crescent moon hand become bolder. Shippo didn't know whose heir she was, for his knowledge of their four great leaders was limited, but he was sure she was missed. The female was stunning even when sleeping. Well, he had never seen her awake, but she had a nice oval face, like his missing mother, and dark lashes that curled against her pale cheeks.

He sensed a powerful aura coming near before it disappeared into thin air. Uh-oh, this meant the demon was strong enough to hide it! He panicked, his hackles raise as he stood. In an instant, the barrier shook and trembled and he glanced at the Tetsusaiga at the hanyou's feet. It had repelled him when he tried to wield it for the first time he tried to touch it, and he did not want to get burned by its youkai again. It took two days for that to heal on its own! His breath hitched as a huge shadow reached the barrier. It was tall and wide, but also bulky. Shippo figured it had to be an incarnation of Naraku, because from its shadow, it looked hideous. It was almost as if it had five different heads and ten varieties of arms and legs.

One of its heads had something attached to the side, and one of its arms seemed to be holding the largest part of its body together. He couldn't make heads or tails of what weapon its one arm carried, but it looked like a stump of a tree or animal. He hoped it wasn't an animal. Maybe it was that 'Boogeyman' Kagome told him about.

The adolescent kitsune fearfully backed up, and then he felt the comforting aura fade as the barrier was replaced with one that was acid green. Shippo sighed in relief, the person meant no harm, but it was impossibly strong, and he was definitely trapped. The silhouette stayed behind as a part of its body moved forward without the rest. Now _**that**_ was underestimating creepy! Maybe it was Naraku himself, but Shippo easily ruled out that possibility. Naraku would never give a peaceful approach and his barrier was pink. Well in InuYasha's opinion it was fuchsia, but the difference in the colors was lost amongst the other members of the group at that time. The kit watched in morbid fascination as the lone, tall shadow moved forward with… he'd dare say grace?! The figure passed through easily. 'Of course, it's his barrier!' Shippo scolded himself. Amber eyes met forest green and Shippo did not know whether to be relieved or even more afraid.

"Where are my idiot half brother and his wench?" the cool, callous voice of the demon lord questioned.

"She's not and never was his wench!" Shippo replied, surprising himself with his boldness. The demon lord narrowed his eyes at the kit, making him squirm with fear.

"I will not repeat myself." Shippo gulped and swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

"Yasha disappeared with Kikyo some weeks ago and Momma is missing, but I think she knows where my momma is." Shippo answered pointing to the unconscious hanyou. Sesshomaru didn't remove his gaze from the kit. He knew the power had not been coming from the adolescent's body, but he reeked of the power's scent.

"Who is this hanyou?" Shippo improperly shrugged.

"When I woke up I thought she was Momma, but she isn't." He trailed off, "I tried to remove the arrow and it accepted me at first then knocked me on my butt soon as I pulled! I think it knows I'm not strong enough o dispel the dark magic." Shippo stood up from his previous sitting/cowering position and walked over to her. Sesshomaru turned toward the hanyou, focusing on her aura. The arrow was holding her into a deep sleep.

"Leave briefly." Sesshomaru warned stepping closer to the unconscious hanyou. He noted the Tetsusaiga at her feet, but did nothing save for return his attention to the female hanyou. Sesshomaru felt the kit's reluctance to leave, but fear to voice it. "Harm will not purposefully befall her." The adolescent kit seemed reassured and departed the way he entered. The taiyoukai expanded his aura to the maximum as soon as his barrier reclosed.

He felt the familiar miko aura flare first, followed by the demonic blue aura. Sesshomaru's lips quirked in a slight frown as he thought. This explained the lavender barrier, but how was it such a powerful hanyou was born into existence without his knowledge? There we no records what-so-ever of a miko and demon mating and procreation of a child. The miko's power would purify the child before it even had a chance. Fully frowning, Sesshomaru retracted his aura and stood face to face with the unconscious miko-hanyou. She was shorter than him, as her feet, covered in boots similar to his, dangled near the tree's roots.

His eyes met the reverse black crescent moon with bold pink outline and his frown deepened. None of the taiyoukai lords bore this heritage marking. Perhaps she was from another land. With a scowl, Sesshomaru came to realize that none of the foreign lords he met had the symbol either, nor did she resemble their peoples' features. Her face possessed only the heritage marking in the center of her forehead, but her wrists held three stripes on each wrist in the order of black-pink-black on her left, and pink-black-pink on her right.

She intrigued him, and he could not allow her to roam his lands once she was free. He grabbed the arrow with his left hand, feeling the lavender aura rush over him in a type of scan. It dispersed moments later, and Sesshomaru figured she unconsciously accepted him as her alpha. He tugged the arrow and I turned to dust. The hole in her chest began to piece together slowly and she slumped forward, barely avoiding his armor spikes.

Sesshomaru sat her beside his father's fang and released a sharp whistle. Ah-Un moved forward with Shippo, Jaken, and Rin on their back and stopped in the middle of the clearing. "Kit you will collect firewood while this Sesshomaru hunts. Jaken, you will watch over Rin with Ah-Un. Rin, do not leave the barrier, it will only allow us in and out." Shippo gave a firm nod and salute before taking off as Sesshomaru went the opposing direction. Shippo returned a few minutes later as a giant oni with several trees in his mouth.

Rin shrieked when he stepped into the barrier, but was clobbered gently over the head with Jaken's staff. "Silence impudent girl! It is merely the fox kit!" A large scaly foot landed on Jaken and squished him to the ground, sending Rin in giggles. Shippo set the trees on the forest floor before transforming again in a puff of smoke. The smoke cleared, revealing a beaver-type animal with a familiar puffy tail gnawing the trees into smaller, useable pieces. Fifteen minutes later, Sesshomaru reappeared with a gutted and skinned bear. Shippo had just stacked some firewood and made a stake to hold the carcass as Jaken lit the fire with his staff and placed the stake over the fire. It was uncomfortable quiet for Shippo for some time before he decided to speak. "When will she wake up?"

"I suspect she will awaken within the next two days."

"But InuYasha woke up as soon as the arrow was pulled out, and she smells stronger than him!"

"That was a different spell and lighter magic. InuYasha was awake when he was shot. I suspect the miko was not."

"Miko?" Shippo questioned instantly, "-but she's hanyou."

"Precisely."

"Do you think she knows where my okaa is?"

"Impossibly so. There is no need to search for the once human."

"Once human?" Shippo repeated dumbly, "Why? Did you already question her?"

"No kit." Sesshomaru growled. Damn the curiosity of nekos and kitsunes, "the hanyou is the 'mother' you seek." Shippo completely reeked of confusion. "The Tetsusaiga was designed to retain the demonic blood of the Shikon Miko's protector. I assume the pitiful half-breed failed or abandoned this Kami-given duty, and now the sword will be used by the Shikon miko herself, and for her own protection. I have visited Totosai and he will possible visit tomorrow to fix the sword with her power."

"Wow!" Shippo gasped in amazement. "How do you know all this stuff?" He had never heard someone speak so long and with an intelligent conversation besides Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and sometimes Kaede when they were talking about things he couldn't wrap his mind around at the time. Sesshomaru's lips curved with a slight smirk. He did not know the meaning of the word 'stuff' as the kit had used it, but he was inwardly gloating at the praise of his knowledge.

"Lord Sesshomaru has studied many summers to become the great lord he is today. Subjects dealing with logic and battle strategies to common sense and star patterns are our lord's strength!" Jaken answered with the highest regard a nasally voice could serve him.

"I have lived for many centuries kit. Had your mother not had the will to live, the spell from the arrow would not have altered then she and the demoness used for the spell would have been killed instantly."

"I never saw a demoness during the conversation between InuYasha and Kikyo… not even when I jumped to attack the big dummy." Sesshomaru scowled. He had assumed as much, and now he had no possible lead of who the sacrificial demoness could have been.

"This Sesshomaru must locate InuYasha's retainer, Myoga. Perhaps he will know the species and heritage of the previous demon." Sesshomaru sniffed. She was a black inu, and he surely would have heard or known of a hanyou's birth from that pack. Black inu were just as rare as the white/silver inu.

"Mm, young Shippo… your blood has grown sweeter since I last tasted. You must be getting all the right nutrients a growing kit needs!"

"Myoga!" Shippo protested smacking his neck. He was like an elderly person who pinched your cheeks or messed up your hair. Shippo found he smacked his neck for no reason as Myoga was now perched on the taiyoukai's shoulder.

"Lord Sesshomaru, the trees whispered you were in need of my service and I just happened to be passing through!" Shippo muttered a 'sure' as Myoga folded his many arms and bowed. Sesshomaru plucked the insect off his shoulder and in front of the unconscious hanyou.

"Taste and explain." He replied simply as he released the blood-sucking bug. Myoga floated over to the hanyou's neck and sniffed.

"My, my… this couldn't be the delicious Kagome-sama." He buried his needle-like mouth into her neck and took several big gulps, making him as plump as a plum. "My lord," He began ecstatically, "she is astounding and simply one of her kind!" He exclaimed, "She's more powerful than a typical demon, and with training, perhaps the status of a taiyoukai. This has never been recorded before, how do you believe this occurred?" He questioned pulling out a nearly microscopic tablet and pen as he began to jot down his findings.

"A dark arrow meant to steal the soul. The miko's power reversed the arrow and rewarded a new soul to the attacker, but at the cost of any holy power the attacker possessed."

"That means Kagome has her own soul again now!" Shippo yelled excitedly.

"The sacrificed demoness was pinned behind her and their bodies merged after their aura's stopped battling for dominance and combined as one being." Sesshomaru continued as if he wasn't interrupted.

"Who would want Lady Kagome's soul?" Rin questioned with a frown at the thought of her only and favorite lady friend being harmed.

"InuYasha's former undead mate, Kikyo..." Myoga responded.

"By her will to live she purified the darkness of the spell that would kill her. I assume the undead miko enslaved the sacrificial demoness by taking half her soul or demon counterparts and instilling them on another being, perhaps the half-breed."

"Of course, of course!" Myoga exclaimed the he gulped, his pen and paper disappearing in his sleeves, "You don't think Master InuYasha and his mate will come back do you? I think I may hear my mate calling." Myoga moved quickly, but Sesshomaru's hand moved faster.

"You will report to Totosai with these items and tell him we will report to him in three days." There was a long pause as Sesshomaru glared into his tiny beady, black eyes. "I am aware you are able to transport the Tetsusaiga. You will take the items and sword to Totosai." Sesshomaru demanded revealing a sack possibly filled with Kagome's fangs and a strand of her hair. He had only pulled three of her teeth and one of his own, also adding the shortest strand of his bangs for her bow. He intended to control the half-breed as much as he could, and he wouldn't allow a threat such as her to roam freely, especially with his father's fang.

Totosai would use two fangs for the reconstruction of the Tetsusaiga and two for her bow, not to mention the hair. He had carefully instructed the senile demon to use his fang for Tetsusaiga and his hair for the bow. Perhaps in the battle against Naraku, the occurrence for him to use it would arise. He was no longer interested in the power the sword once held, and long ago cast aside the thought of wielding it. Sesshomaru watched without interest as Myoga enlarged to the size of Totosai, but wider. The fools were of course brothers and would be similar in stature.

Myoga accepted the pouch and picked up the Tetsusaiga. He bid them good-bye before scurrying off. Sesshomaru watched as Rin cuddled a few feet from the fire near Ah-Un, sound asleep. The kitsune lay on the opposing side of the dragon, his boots propped lazily on its back in the air.

He settled beside the unconscious hanyou, only the space where Tetsusaiga once rested separated their bodies. The taiyoukai nodded to Jaken, and his servant removed cooked meat and began to salt it with preservatives he kept in a small pouch at his waist. The toad demon used a small dagger that he kept in his robes. Sesshomaru expanded his senses as he closed his eyes. It was a force of habit despite his barrier. The moon hung high in the sky when he sensed the lavender aura beside him fluctuate, which caused him to stiffen.

Surely she was not about to awaken. He was not intimidated by her in any means, it was just entirely too soon. Sesshomaru opened his eyes, surveying the peacefulness of his camp as his pack rested before watching her intently. Her heritage markings began to flare and burned as brightly as the stars. The taiyoukai shielded his eyes from the light that flashed through the barrier and attempted to burn his retinas. When the light faded a familiar looking woman-warrior stood towering over the unconscious hanyou.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it is a pleasure to be in your acquaintance once more." Sesshomaru stared blankly at the female warrior. She reeked of immense spiritual power and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. "Do you not remem-,"

"Midoriko of the demon slayers, you should not be living."

"That is correct my lord, and I assure I am not. How have you been?"

"This Sesshomaru has been well. Why is it your spirit seeks my presence?"

"You are to become her protector my lord." Midoriko instructed tilting her head at him, her purple-blue eyes glittering at him in the dark.

"This Sesshomaru would not have allowed a unique being such as her to roam my father's lands freely." Midoriko gave him a wry, knowing smile.

"Of course," She replied simply, "Do you have any questions?"

"She is not the reincarnate of the previous Shikon Miko from Edo?" He stated more than asked. Midoriko smiled creepily and moved gracefully to stand in front of him.

"But of course not," She flitted her shirt that was flared like a dress as she skipped merrily across the clearing. He watched as she stood over Rin, his muscles taut in protection mode. The woman had always been strange since as far as he could remember from her allegiance with the Western Territories. She was in front of him again to speak, "Beautiful ward you have there, and will you train her to be a warrior like me?" As expected, the taiyoukai did not respond so she smiled beautifully.

"The girl is important for the future my lord, I suggest you get Kagome to educate her. Her training however," The warrior frowned, "She will have to be sent to the island where I was trained son after you begin your training with Kagome-sama." Midoriko's eyes drifted to the kitsune, "Yeah, her and that kit." Inwardly, Sesshomaru appalled at the idea, but made no effort to show or voice it.

"How did the half-breed come into existence?" Midoriko giggled childishly, covering her mother with her hands as her eyes glittered at him with mirth.

"Ho-ho, wouldn't you like to know?!" Sesshomaru remained silent and she dance around the clearing once more.

"Cease the nonsense woman. This is an important matter and you are bantering around like an untamed child. This Sesshomaru has never encountered another being similar to her." Midoriko's attention snapped to the regal taiyoukai, her once glittering eyes hardened with seriousness. She was before him quickly once more, sitting a ways from the fire but near him as well.

"Sit." She commanded gently, "We have much to discuss." Sesshomaru sat at comfortable distance from her in a grace-filled move.

"Since my creation of the jewel, it has been born into a Kami chosen body every century or so. If left undiscovered, the miko will normally live a century, and as her body is burned in ways of the miko, it goes to another body within the same year to fifty years of its previous host's death. The Shikon in essence, is half my soul and half of the demons'. The job of a Shikon Miko is to purify the demonic essences obtained from the battle and the jewel's journey." Midoriko paused with a frown.

"No miko has done thus yet, as to why I am before you… Kagome is from an alternate future, which is why she dresses strangely and acts absurdly as well. Via the Kamis' permission, I used half of my soul and half of Kikyo's to create her. Though I wasn't aware of the possibility Kikyo could re-exist-,"

"How is it she lived through the previously dead miko's attack?" Midoriko sighed. That was the second time the mighty lord interrupted her.

"The Kamis' sent the black inu female to intervene and kill Kikyo, but we miscalculated. The inu demoness was enslaved and half her demonic attribute were implanted into your half sibling through an enslavement spell. Three years ago, Kagome accidentally absorbed the missing portion of the jewel. This was supposed to happen, but she wasn't aware and never spoke of it to any of her group members."

"That does not tell me why she lives!" The taiyoukai snapped impatiently. Midoriko ignored him.

"By absorbing the jewel, she became partially immortal until the other part of the Shikon is purified and absorbed as well. It was practically her will o live, but mainly the partial immortality from the Shikon."

"When your jewel is complete, purified, and absorbed, will her demon half be purified?" Midoriko smiled and shook her head.

"No, the jewel will aid in both sides of her now heritage, to complete her genes, thus forth completing the immortality. She is meant to stay this way until the Kamis' roam the Earth once more. She cannot reproduce more like her however. If she mates a demon, they will be with black inu ancestry, and if she mates a human, her offspring will only contain spiritual ancestry. However, as an immortal hanyou, she will need a mate, not a husband." Midoriko did not tell him they were already bonded through their auras. They would not mate for another eight years anyhow.

"How is it the demon and holy co-exist?"

"Anything is possible my lord. The previous demoness' soul called for help, and the miko's pure heart helped, though much pain occurred for them both before they emerged as one. Kagome will only possess her memories, not the demoness'. You will have to train her to be a demon before you advance with any weaponry so forth. When the time comes, you will know when to send Rin and Shippo for their training. Eight years shall pass my lord, but as a demon, they mean nothing to you, but after a few battles from all the lands, Naraku will re-emerge." She faded before Sesshomaru could ask another question and he inwardly scowled.

"Yes my lord, right away my lord!" Jaken muttered in his sleep. Sesshomaru's lip lifted in disgust as the frog demon blew a snot bubble in his sleep.

"Your ward shares part of my soul and your mother's, take care of her." Midoriko's voice whispered in his ear as the wind blew. Sesshomaru's eyes widened, breaking his facial mask. It certainly explained much. His attention was drawn to the sleeping hanyou. Her fire rat clothing had stitched itself back together, and he suspected the wound in her chest had healed as well with the demonic and holy healing abilities combined.

The taiyoukai snorted, thankful his pack was sound asleep. Train her to be a demon, she was but only half. His eyes lifted to the waning moon. He would do what he could to please the Kamis.

* * *

**Sadly no reviews :(. But this story is for me and my own enjoyment, and I do have hits, so I assume people are reading. LOL. I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Love and Leave Love,**

**_SillY or Mouse_  
**


	3. Progress

**Hi folks! Sorry I'm so late, school has been keeping me busy.**

**First and foremost let me mention that my mental health has increased dramatically since you last read!**

**Secondly, this chapter alone has A LOT of important information, and you could be referring back to it as the story progresses.**

**Thirdly, Sesshomaru's curiousity was stated in the first chapter, therefore, his curiousity really isnt out of character for me.**

**Fourthly, I've had about half of this typed up for almost a week, but havent had a chance to finish, but I did so before the three week mark!**

**I should be updating ASR fairly soon, but this story has grabbed me by the nape of my neck and pounded my ideas down :D. Violent thing that it is.**

**The InuYashA/Kikyo scene is a bit violent, and is marked, so you can skip it.  
**

* * *

Cold as Fire

Chapter 3- Progress

* * *

Sesshomaru was inwardly proud of Jaken's ability to get the pack moving in the morning. They had made swift progress from a few hours after dawn till past mid-day now. Shippo and Rin rode with Jaken on Ah-Un. The half-breed rode with him along his mokomoko-sama. The wood they stored in bags and preserved food would have been too much for Ah-Un to bear if she had rode with them. Sesshomaru whistled loudly for his steed to land. They had not made it to Totosai's, but they were closer than expected. With a nod of his head, Ah-Un lead Rin to a nearby hot spring and Jaken took the kit to an opposing lake.

Sesshomaru propped the hanyou against a tree, carefully retracting his extra appendage. It was well into supper, and though the nights were considerably cooler then the daytime, she would not require the extra heat. Sesshomaru wanted to roll his eyes at himself. The half-breed was lucky he even allowed her on his prized mokomoko! Sesshomaru watched as she slept soundly as if undisturbed. His curiosity piqued slightly in wonder at what one could or would dream of for so long, but he quickly crushed it. He felt InuYasha's vassal perch on his shoulder.

"My patience wears thin," Sesshomaru warned, "Speak."

"Totosai has received the items milord Sesshomaru and has begun crafting the weapons." Sesshomaru accepted the information with a nod.

"Tell him payment shall be rewarded after the products have been finished. I am done with your services for now."

"Yes my lord. If you shall ever need me, just let the trees know!" The flea demon bounced off his shoulder and into the thick forest. Moments later, Jaken returned with several large sized fish and a clean Shippo. Rin and Ah-Un followed twenty minutes later, her hair still wet from the bath.

"Jaken, nourish the kit and Rin. This Sesshomaru and Ah-Un will hunt and bathe. Do not allow harm to befall them." Sesshomaru ordered piercing his vassal with his heated amber gaze. His steed followed obediently behind him as he left. Ah-Un was well used to hunting with the saddle on and took to the air instantly as Sesshomaru departed to the hot spring Rin had bathed in and quickly shed his clothing then sunk into the water. Very soon his schedule would become hectic and out of the norm. He frowned at this. The regal daiyoukai was by no means ordinary, but he preferred for things to be of a slight normalcy. Rin had easily disrupted his schedule of traveling and now another human was doing the same. Hanyou. She was hanyou now, but he couldn't find himself to loathe or call her a disgrace as he did his brother.

Sesshomaru remembered the words Midoriko had advised to him. Sending his Rin, who was so peaceful and majorly silent, to an island once called the island of Shi. He believed they had changed their name to the island of Shi and Saisei. The daiyoukai could not imagine his ward being trained to fight and knew he never would have thought of teaching her to fight. She was human, and though eight years wouldn't put a scratch in his life, she would be fully grown and should have birthed two children by then.

Humans were truly pathetic, fragile creatures. Sesshomaru wanted to frown in disgust but paused in doing so. His Rin was truly an amazing human, despite the fact she reeked of her impending mortality. He would ensure she lived a long, healthy life for as long as the Kami's allows. Before the miko became hanyou, even then she had not possessed the scent of a human's unavoidable misfortune. She was always a strange creature to him, and was even more so now. The daiyoukai stood and exited the water. Beads of the steamy liquid rolled off his body as his feet touched the lush grass. He flared his aura and was instantly dry.

In the training of this Kami-made hanyou, he knew his brother and despicable mate would appear again. He hoped the female hanyou knew instincts of a demoness, specifically canine. Pups were typically born with this ancestral knowledge, but if not, this would surely be a difficult task.

* * *

Beaming malicious eyes watched InuYasha and Kikyo traveling to a demonic village. So far, his plans were going along exceptionally well and this new Kikyo he created was his most valuable asset ever in existence. He could no longer track the whereabouts of the miko he wished to ravage and kill, meaning Kikyo had succeeded. It was indeed a pity too for he had wanted to play before he killed her himself. Their battle two years ago had left her perfectly broken for his humiliation and annihilation of the InuYasha crew. The old Kikyo had played a vital role in that battle, and afterwards, he merged her soul with Kagura, thus killing the elemental demoness. His Kana was unfortunately destroyed in the battle. The miko had done great damage to his beautiful body, and he was forced to reabsorb his precious Hakudoshi just to heal.

The arrivals of the wolves were a nuisance and distraction, so he quickly disposed of them, taking the jewel shards in the male's legs and female's wrists. The monk was easily dispatched with the bees he infested with a poison to further the black void, which took all of his bees' larvae with him. To say the least, the monk's void took him with it in an explosion of body parts.

A wicked grin crossed his girlish features as he remembered the taijiya. She had been distraught by the monk's death. The distraction proved to be her major and only downfall of the battle. He had her deceased brother mortally wound her in the abdomen before he removed his shard and pushed him atop of the dying slayer. To think she thought he would let her get away because she was pregnant. Ah, his miko. Naraku chuckled evilly.

Kagome had been easily distracted with defending herself and the kit. She witnessed the deaths of her friends but hundreds of demons held her from reaching them. The hanyou joined the party, when he had grown tired of playing, with Kikyo on his back. He made sure Kagome heard him tell the half-dog bastard he smelled of sex and approved of Kikyo's mating mark. Unfortunately, on his behalf, the miko's anger infused with an arrow and struck his shoulder, nearly purifying the jewel, which almost killed him.

It was then he retreated and with a few offerings of his sacrificial tentacles, he 'stole' Kikyo and hastily departed. Naraku had not sensed the feared dog demon watching during the battle and grinned as he sensed when he left. If the dog general's son had intervened, he surely would not be living to recall the battle, which gave him the upper hand. He would leave the almighty lord alone, for now, and perhaps a quiet take over with lands would be in order. Yes, what a great way to bring the dog general's legacy to pitiful pieces. Defeating him in his own game… It would take years to acquire necessary soldiers and land, but the destruction of greatness would be worth the wait.

"Ku ku ku Sesshomaru. Your great fall will come in due time and then I shall be the greatest general of all the lands!" He would use humans as his pawns. He snickered at the thought. To think, a great daiyoukai brought to his hand and knees as his castle crumbled by pitiful humans.

* * *

InuYasha swiftly traveled east with his mate. They were searching for an old witch that could know the reason of Kikyo's miko powers disappearing. She had been highly upset in the middle of battle and her miko power did not show. The arrow hit its mark truly, but the demon had been more angry then hurt and tried to attack her. InuYasha's claws in the demon's throat brought an end to that disgrace of a battle.

He surprisingly still felt hanyou, and greatly missed his sword, but Kikyo assured him he would get a better one. Without Kikyo's miko powers, they could have children. The wind blew her hair in his face and he inhaled gently. Her fertile time was approaching very soon, and he intended to greatly abuse his mate's sexual appetite and pup her.

He stopped at a lake and placed his mate on the ground and lay beside her. Dusk was approaching soon and her fertility was steadily rising. She moved to lie on his chest and he couldn't stop the gentle growl that tickled his throat. Her hands found their way into his hair, gently combing the thick tangible locks with her bony fingers. InuYasha lowered his hands to cup her ass, moving her on top of his rising erection and grinding softly. She moved her hips against his slightly and he hissed as his need grew. Her hands slipped in between the folds of his fire rat haori and pushed it to his shoulders.

In an instant, Kikyo was on her back, slightly shaken from the rapid and abrupt movement. She removed her yukata as quickly as she could, trying her best to keep it intact. Her efforts proved futile when his claws made quicker work of exposing her body to him. The former hanyou wasted no time as her fertility scent sent him clear out of control. His yellow-amber eyes turned red with lust and he gave no warning of his quick penetration to his ill-prepared partner.

Kikyo cried out in surprise. He had never been so rough with their coupling before. She worked her mind to focus on her control over him, only to find an impenetrable block. A growl ripped her lover's throat, and for a moment, she feared he had discovered her treachery, so she pushed him away, or at least attempted to. "InuYasha!" She yelled breathlessly as he used his solid mass against her. The lust-crazed hanyou bared his fangs at her before sinking them into her collarbone. She stopped struggling instantly, slightly afraid of moving the wrong way and ripping her delicate flesh.

"Mate not struggle. Mate bears pups." InuYasha's coarse voice answered. Kikyo paled slightly. How she wished she had her miko powers right now! Who did this bastard think he was?! She absolutely did not want to his demonic spawn! Her lover took her immobility as submission and continued his pace of strokes. Her body responded despite her inner turmoil and InuYasha grunted in pleasure. His demon caused him to move quicker as his claws bit into her hips with near completion. When Kikyo thought he couldn't move faster, he growled and increased the vigor and speed of their mating. He pulled her into a sitting position for deeper entry, his hands on her delicate ribs as he moved her up and down on his expecting cock, growling deeply with pleasure.

Kikyo cried out as he met her lowered cervix. She felt weakened as his fangs sank into their mating mark and his release filled her fertile womb. InuYasha grinded in and out a few more times before he begun to grow in girth inside her, causing Kikyo to hiss with pain. She could nearly see through his tissue where his curly silver pubic hair began, an intricate design of dark red and blue veins. She watched as his eyes returned to normal. "Get off me." She commanded as he buried his face in her neck.

"I can't Kikyo. We're in a knot. I warned you about this in the past, but I didn't realize your fertile time would be so near. My beast won't release until your fertile time fades."

"How long will that be?" Kikyo nearly shrieked.

"Three or four days." Came a mumbled response, but because of their proximity, she heard clearly.

"No, get off me! We have to get my miko powers back!" InuYasha growled dangerously. Kikyo struggled, only furthering his size to expand so their melded body parts wouldn't part.

"I can't Kikyo. You'll only hurt yourself more if you keep moving like that! We're finally getting our pup that weak bitch couldn't give to us." Kikyo slapped him vigorously.

"You fool! I don't want to have your demon spawn! I want my miko power back!!" InuYasha growled dangerously low, his eyes flashing red, and bared his fangs in warning.

"You will have my pup." His eyes bled red again and Kikyo's cries of pain echoed as he ensured his lineage.

* * *

Naraku watched their mating through his mirror. He had blocked his Kikyo's control over the mutt so he instead could control him. The evil hanyou smirked. He had already instructed her to seek the witch for a potion that would turn their spawn human, but she thought she was going to get her miko power back, but he couldn't allow such things to occur. Their spawn would play a vital role in his plans, and thus far, they were going accordingly. When the child was born, it would be in his full control, and the foolish humans would take it in, launching his plan full into effect.

* * *

Jaken had just finished feeding the black holes of the kit and Rin. He took a few for himself, and then fed the remainder to Ah-Un. The kit and human girl chatted idly as he set up a fire. Lord Sesshomaru should be on his way back soon. He glanced at the hanyou resting against the tree Sesshomaru-sama had placed her against. She smelled of him, but not strongly, much to his liking. In an instant, his lord's small group had nearly doubled and become a disgusting group filled with a human child, low class fox demon, and another worthless half-breed. His lord's reputation would surely be shot!

Jaken jumped as Ah-Un's rumbling roar interrupted his thoughts. The two headed dragon was giving him an angry glare, apparently having sensed his thoughts. Their tail whipped out, narrowly missing his head. It settled back down, a giggling Rin and Shippo beside them, giving them the attention they desired. It was well into the night before Sesshomaru returned, and with a nod of his head, Jaken was dismissed and went to rest. Ah-Un was resting near the fire with the sleeping adolescents.

Sesshomaru gracefully sat near the unconscious hanyou, her aura rose slightly before settling closely to her skin. It was an excellent sign. Even in her unconsciousness she accepted him as his leader. Though he already established that upon their first meeting, having her subconscious agree would be better in the unavoidable battles for dominance. InuYasha had tried to battle him as a mere pup once and he was quickly put into place. His father and himself battled often more than necessary in the years previous the hanyou's birth. He had been just out of his adolescent years and never stood a chance against the Great Dog General. It was no wonder his father had been so greatly amused whenever he spoke of his defeat.

It was a pity the human king beat him to it. Though he would have never slain his father, a submission would have been even better. The daiyoukai scoffed mentally. His father was long past gone, and there were no need for these thoughts. Sesshomaru's fist tightened with resolve. Even now he was not as strong as his father, but with both his mother and father's blood coursing through his veins, he would become unstoppable after he mated. The mating bond his mother and father shared had been indestructible, even after her death his father still had the power they shared.

The fling with InuYasha's mother had weakened him greatly, and he had warned his father to allow his attendance in the war with the dragons. He could see his mother's power unweaving itself from his aura, but his father paid no heed. Of course with the death of a mate, the mate's power will stay with them until the procreation of another child. Sesshomaru sneered. InuYasha's life was not worthwhile of the sacrifices made by his creators.

The fire crackled and blew with the gentle breeze and he noticed the hanyou's scent had increased. Perhaps she would awaken tomorrow, her eyes were already beginning to flutter beneath her eyelids, and he suspected by mid-day those dull brown eyes would meet his again. The daiyoukai closed dark amber eyes with his head tilted to the sky. It would be a few hours before dawn broke, but he would not start them off until a few hours later, unless they became a nuisance. He could see the purple aura beside him through closed lids as it swarmed then embraced him. A few minutes later, he was tugged into a light slumber.

* * *

Birds chirped amiably much to the dismay of a snoozing female. "Hello there!" A different female voice greeted from above or beside her. The awakening girl shrieked, nearly jumping thirty feet in the air. Frightened cerulean eyes met mischievous lilac eyes and were instantly dumbfounded as to who the other female was. "Hello Kagome."

"Umm, hi?" What happened…? And where am I?" Kagome questioned clearly confused.

"Surely ye recall. We are in a dreamland of sort I guess ye could say." The other female answered. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to remember, and then her almond shaped eyes widened in horror.

"Shippo?!" She exclaimed. The woman simply smiled, her eyes dancing with merriment.

"Your kit is fine."

"Wait, how am I alive? The pain… it was so… it was too much. That arrow Kikyo shot hurt like hell! I guess I know what it feels like to be purified." Kagome gave a short laugh and the woman said nothing. "Aw hell… am I in an endless slumber like InuYasha?"

"No my sweet, ye are sleeping and will awaken soon. Do ye feel different?"

"A little I guess… wait who are you? You look so familiar." This caused the woman to smile.

"Yer trusting nature never ceases to amaze and intrigue me. I am the spirit of Midoriko. It is an honor to meet the Kami's Shikon Miko."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me! It's more of an honor to meet you Midoriko-sama! Who's little old me compared to you?!"

"Nonsense, in essence, it was I who created this mess, and ye have fixed it. For that, ye have been granted immortality." Kagome gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"How?" She managed after a few minutes.

"Yer absorption of the jewel allowed me to lend ye my dormant power in the jewel. Yer previous miko powers re-spelled Kikyo's arrow and diminished afterwards. My power recognized the Shikon and stayed." Midoriko paused, unsure how to approach the next delicate subject.

"Did I manage to save the demoness behind me?"Midoriko flashed a brilliant smile. The girl's willingness to help other and selflessness amazed her to no end.

"In a way, yes…" Kagome watched as a mirror appeared in the former warrior priestess's hands. She held it as Kanna had, but it was silver in its frame, not white. The reflection rippled like disturbed water and entranced, Kagome reached out to touch its surface, stilling it instantly. Stunning cerulean eyes stared back, and Kagome cocked her head to the side and so did the apparent reflection.

"Is this the demoness I saved?" She questioned watching as the demoness in the mirror showed the same emotion and motion of her lips as hers did.

"Nay my child," Midoriko answered as Kagome touched the reflection of furry black ears in the mirror," 'Tis ye." Kagome gasped again, her hands flying to the top and center of her head where furry black ears met her touch and twitched under her finger ministrations while Midoriko spoke.

"The Shikon and yer powers worked together to save you and the demoness by your will alone. Ye have become an entirely different being… in better wording I suppose ye would say breed."

"Wha-What am I?"

"Ye are a black inu hanyou."

"But the Shikon?"

"Is still a part of ye."

"How?"

"The Kamis and myself have yet to reach a conclusion. The black inu we sent to yer rescue was a demoness whom had just escaped from hell. Had it been male, ye might have become a unisex or the spell would not have worked and ultimately would have died. In order to control this demoness, the Kamis instilled their will on her, and thought she would be strong enough to save ye. After much trouble, yer bodies became one and after a few weeks, yer auras merged to become one."

"You aren't only here to reveal to me my changes are you?" Kagome remarked touching the symbol in the center of her forehead. "What does this mean?"

"The pink will become a circle or full moon when ye absorb the rest of the Shikon. The black crescent moon is lost to me, but perhaps ye can find something in Sesshomaru's library, and ye are correct. I was not sent here for that."

"What are you here for then?" Midoriko could feel her becoming guarded so she smiled and the mirror disappeared.

"Ye must be trained to some degree before yer new protector will and can train ye fully. Ye will not remember much here, but what this Midoriko teaches you will be instinctual. First, I shall educate you on everything about demons, specifically your breed and their customs."

* * *

It was close to mid-day before Sesshomaru began his pack's journey, and they were able to reach Totosai's without stopping in two hours. He left Rin with Ah-Un and Jaken at the base of the mountain. The hanyou's power had been fluctuating, and it would be best if he kept an eye on her. The fumes at the top of the mountain were too strong for Rin's developing system, and he decided to forge Shippo a sword as well.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Totosai exclaimed looking up from a red hot sword that he was banging with a hammer. "What a pleasant surprise! It's been nearly a century right?" The old demon breathed fire onto the metal once more and continued to hammer away, sending sparks into the air.

"It was three days ago senile demon. Have you already forged a hilt from the pieces of wood Myoga was supposed to bring to you from Goshinkibu?"

"That short my boy?" Totosai guffawed and the daiyoukai could feel his impatience growing.

"This Sesshomaru is not your _boy_."

"Oh, oh, oh. Of course not." Totosai dipped the hot, singing blade into a bucket of water and it hiss angrily.

"This Sesshomaru wishes to view the bow."

"Bow?" Totosai repeated dumbly, "What bow?" He scratched his head in bewilderment, causing flakes of dandruff to surface and fly off his head. Shippo felt the daiyoukai's anger flare and cautiously took a step back and away. Totosai retreated to his cave as if nothing had happened, and not being invited in, Sesshomaru's anger sky rocketed as he was forced to wait for the demented demon to come back.

"You try me Totosai."

"Ah Sesshomaru, nice to see you again after so long. I have finished the weapons you required." Sesshomaru controlled the feeling of his eye muscle twitching and played along.

"Tell me about them." He demanded more then asked. The old demon revealed the sword in his hands.

"You see the sheath here?" Totosai pointed out. Sesshomaru's eyes roamed approvingly over the black sheath with intricate designs in blue, lavender, pink, silver, and gold. Sesshomaru nodded as an answer to the demon's question. "It is also her quiver. Based on the strength and aura of the enemy, her arrow will manifest from her very powers, though in a long battle, I would advise using real, wooden arrows, but that is none of my concern." Totosai removed the sheath slowly, revealing the beautiful silver blade.

"Interesting..." Sesshomaru commented.

"The blade is made from titanium, for her human counterpart, and fangs for her demon. It's condition should remain pristine even after thousands of years. If she should ever become enraged, the blade should pacify her demon long enough for you to gain control over the situation. If you desire to keep her blood in check continuously, I suggest teaching her how to absorb her sword using her power, and the titanium will then become arm bands until she summoned the sword back out." Sesshomaru was passively impressed. The blade was not thick like InuYasha's Tetsusaiga, nor was it as long, but it wasn't as thin as his Tensaiga.

"Has the Tetsusaiga lost its transformation abilities?" The odd demon's eyes twinkled as he answered.

"Yes." Sesshomaru nodded. It was no longer InuYasha's blade, so they would have to discover on their own how the new weapon faired.

"Will the sword be renamed now that it is no longer my father's?"

"When she bonds with her weapon, it shall be named by her alone." Sesshomaru reached into the sleeves of his haori and handed Totosai a bag nearly overflowing with his currency.

"Oh my boy, this is far more then agreed upon." Totosai exclaimed.

"This Sesshomaru has not grown dense. I am aware that there is more of my currency in the sack of coins. You are to commission a sword for the kit." Sesshomaru held a hand out filled with baby teeth. "Are you able to commission a sword for a human?"

"Why yes! I have not done so in a long time my lord, but it will be fun!" Totosai carefully retrieved the teeth from the stoic lord.

"Why she possess a fair amount of miko power! What a fortifying experience!" Sesshomaru hid the shock from his eyes and facial mask. Of course she would have miko powers; she had parts of Midoriko's soul.

"How much time will be needed to commission the swords demon?"

"I shall have to take my time with your human's, but the kit shouldn't take but a week. If you will return in a lunar cycle I should be done." Totosai replied, his eyes still twinkling from the idea of working with a new project.

"Take what is needed from the kit, I will return in one lunar cycle after the new moon. I expect nothing but perfection." Sesshomaru demanded, turning his back gracefully and beginning his trip down the mountain, Kagome's weapon in hand.

"Why of course Lord Sesshomaru! You come back soon to visit this old senile demon!"

* * *

**How do you guys like my point of view switching?! Kagome really hasnt been in the story yet, but she's getting there! Next chapter she'll wake up :).**

**I bet you thought Sesshomaru was gunna train her didnt you?**

**Well if you have any questions, feel free to ask. I feel this is my best story so far, fuedal era wise.**

**Love and leave love,**

_Mouse or SillY_


	4. Let's Get Moving

**Another update. I had only written a third of this and i finished today! Two updates in one day, I'm on a roll :)**

**Standard disclaimers apply.  
**

* * *

Cold as Fire

Chapter 4- Let's Get Moving

* * *

Sesshomaru felt slightly disappointed that the female hanyou had not awoken as he predicted. He was normally correct upon any predicament he assumed against and he did not like to be disappointed. She was currently propped against yet another tree, her weapon beside her. When he returned to his fort, she would be provided with armor, but for now she was fine as she was in the wild. Jaken once more settled the children down for rest. Dusk had just fallen so the sun had set, but the sky was still lighted a pale blue color.

Rain would fall later in the night, but his barrier would prevent them from being soaked. Sesshomaru stood near the fire, unsure whether or not to advance his party to a cave or allow them to truly rest. It was for the first time since adolescence that the daiyoukai was proven wrong and didn't want to quite get used to the feeling. Sesshomaru turned at a sudden wave of power coming toward him. It wasn't an attack, but more of an embrace.

Moments later a lavender aura shot out towards the sky as if it were a beacon, and Sesshomaru quickly assembled his barrier to maintain the energy flow. Now somewhat harnessed the lavender aura, coming from the hanyou, intensified brightly, causing Sesshomaru 's pupil to shrink impossibly before he shielded his eyes. Rin, Shippo, and Jaken covered theirs with surprised gasps, and Ah-Un hid their faces behind their companions.

Sesshomaru lowered his arm as the light lessened, and he began walking towards the radiating female. He had reached her as soon as he aura began to pulse, and picked her up by the throat. Her head slumped in his hold and her body was still limped. "Hanyou, you will cease these actions instantly." Sesshomaru ordered. It was still silent. Sesshomaru could only hear her soft breaths as if she were asleep, but soon the thunderous drums of her heat began to pound harder and harder before her eyes began to flicker through closed lids. Her aura spread out more, and Sesshomaru released his carefully. The hanyou's aura was unruly and unchecked, worse than he had first thought, but not as bad to train as his had been.

"Kagome!" Shippo called out, "Don't hurt my momma!" It appeared calling her name had been the very key to awakening her, for her eyelids fluttered faster than a humming bird's wings before flying open. The might daiyoukai was taken back once more as he met mystifying blue eyes instead of the previous dull brown. Her large cerulean orbs focused to attention on him and he half-expected the same wailing woman, but instead found another surprise.

"Release me." She demanded in a deadly tone. Sesshomaru released more of his aura at the deadly calm female.

"I am your alpha, you shall obey me and no other. I will not bend to your demands." He hissed just as calmly. Kagome responded with a low, guttural growl.

"I do not require nor seek you as alpha." Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her throat and growled in return.

"You will accept me as alpha or perish where you are pinned." Kagome opened her mouth with a wide hiss.

"Or what?" Claws struck against Sesshomaru's face and he dropped the insubordinate bitch. He hadn't anticipated her attacking him, but the three scratch wounds on his cheek stung with what he surmised was poison or holy power, perhaps both.

"Bitch…" Sesshomaru growled, controlling his eyes from bleeding red. Kagome growled at him warningly before dashing off. Sesshomaru made chase, changing his barrier so his pack member s would not follow, nor anything enter besides him. The female hanyou was more agile than a feline and nearly as fast as one as well. He had learned not to misjudge anyone since birth, but he hadn't anticipated her to upright refuse and fight him. Nonetheless, he would not be caught off-guard again. The daiyoukai caught up with her rather quickly and formed his yellow youkai whip then snapped it at her legs.

It wrapped around her ankle and Sesshomaru wasted no time to yank her backwards as she fell. The speed she had been fleeing at, caused her to fall hard in mud as rain began to fall in a heavy down pour. He caught her by the back of her neck and pinned her to the ground as she tried to flee once more. Her face met his pelt after it bound her shoulders. His whip successfully wrapped around both her ankles, preventing her from possibly kicking him.

She growled loudly for him to release her as she attempted to struggle. Sesshomaru turn her on her back, so she was facing him. Her eyes flashed black with anger and Sesshomaru silenced her moves with a threatening baritone growl. "You will submit." He ordered her. She bore her fangs at him in a disrespecting manner and Sesshomaru nipped her shoulder.

As expected, she yelped and whimpered so he bore his fangs once more for her to submit. When she refused the second time, he sunk his fangs into her shoulder, causing her to cry out like a pup. Her lips were pouty as she whimpered and whined for him to stop continuously. "Submit insolent bitch." He reminded her. Her whimpers did not cease but she shook her head 'no'. Her ears twitched as lightening stuck and thunder clapped in the distance. Sesshomaru bit down on one of her furry appendages and she yelped like a wounded dog, making his ears ring in pain.

"I submit to alpha!" She yelled quietly. He had not bitten her ear hard, but inu ears were extremely sensitive, so all he needed was a little clamp down. He pulled in his youkai to reabsorb the youkai whip, and then allowed his mokomoko-sama to return to his shoulder. As predicted, her eyes flashed black and her hands shot forward to plunge into his chest. He bore his fangs in warning after slamming her onto the soft grass. The impact startled her, and he took advantage to sink his fangs into a pressure point on her neck.

She instantly limped and much to the daiyoukai's relief, she fell unconscious. He growled at her in her unconscious state. She was steadily becoming more trouble than she was worth. Her beautifully pale skin illuminated her onyx streaked hair. Her lithe body was drenched from the heavy onslaught of rain, causing her hair to stick to her face. He hoped she didn't prove to be much trouble when she awoke the second time.

* * *

Shippo was flooded with relief as Sesshomaru returned through the barrier, entirely soaked, but with his surrogate mother in his arms apparently asleep. He sat her by the fire then jumped into a tree. Shippo bounded up to his mother, Rin had fallen asleep waiting, and Jaken wasn't his keeper. She looked so peaceful as she slept, and he gently touched her face with his hands. He released a sigh, and snuggled up beside her. She wouldn't dare leave him again, and he would scold her for giving him such a scare in the morning. It was a few hours from dawn already, so it had taken Sesshomaru quite a while to get her to submit he guessed. This caused the little kitsune to smile with triumph. His momma might be a hanyou, but she was a strong hanyou!

He had thought for sure Sesshomaru was going to kill her after she struck him in the face, and secretly thanked the daiyoukai for keeping his promise to him not to hurt his momma. She was all he had after all. He wondered when she awoke officially would Sesshomaru allow her to leave with him. He hated to leave Rin-chan, but he couldn't see Sesshomaru allowing them to stay. He had an inkling Sesshomaru wouldn't let them leave, because of what he said to Myouga.

He perceived her as a threat to his father's land, and Kagome had only proved him right by attacking him when she awoke, but who would blame her? It was probably her demon side. Shippo knew his mother wouldn't harm anyone even if they hurt her. Maybe when she woke up without being thought of as a threat, she would be normal. Shippo drifted off to sleep thinking of his mother and how they would live differently.

* * *

Cerulean blue eyes flew open at the sound of clothes rustling. The sun was rising, but Inu Yasha was no where to be seen. She heard Shippo's rising and falling breaths. She breathed deeply, calming herself. Wait, she could hear Shippo's breathing. What the hell? Kagome sat up slowly, carefully removing her arms from the kit as he breathed deeply in dreamland. Her eyes met the dwindling fire in front of her and she looked around. Her eyes landed on two figures and she blinked before closing her eyes and shaking her head. That was not Miroku and Sango. Opening her eyes again, she realized they were much shorter, and she made out disgusting green skin and matted brown hair.

Jaken and Rin? What were she and Shippo doing in Sesshomaru's camp? Surely Sesshomaru had not captured them, what were they worth to Inu Yasha? Kagome sat up, taking in her surroundings. Sesshomaru was no where to be seen, nor was his dragon. She felt a thrum of power and jumped in surprise. It almost felt like a call from the jewel shards. Her eyes landed on a sword at the base of a tree. It thrummed with power again and Kagome didn't even realize she was moving towards it until she stood in front of the weapon.

Whose sword was this and why was it calling to her? She reached out to touch it then thought better of it. What if it was a demon sword meant to possess her? What if someone was testing her? She growled, surprising herself. Her eyes refocused on the weapon in front of her and she sighed. She couldn't knock anything until she tried. Without hesitating, she picked up the sword still in its sheath and marveled in its beauty. The sword pulsed sporadically now, so she unsheathed it carefully slightly surprised at its light weight.

_**"It is nice to finally meet you master."**_ A voice boomed in her head. It was neither masculine nor feminine.

"_Master_?" Kagome repeated, "_I think you got it all wrong. I'm not strong enough to wield a sword let alone you. Your aura is very powerful_."

_**"Do not doubt yourself master. I was made specifically for you, and you shall name me so I may help contain your unruly beast."**_

_"Unruly beast?"_ Kagome giggled in her mind. _"Now I know you're mistaken. I'm a simple human miko. I have no beast."_ The sword hummed in her mind with what Kagome assumed was amusement.

_**"We have a lot to learn master. What is the name you wish to call me?"**_ Kagome bit her lip.

_"Are you sure you want me to name you? I'm really bad at names, and I don't even know any of your attacks, let alone if you're really mines!"_ The sword hummed in amusement again and Kagome blushed.

_**"Any name you choose will be fine master."**_

_"How about Toutenyami?"_ Kagome said after a moment of silence. The sword throbbed with happiness.

_**"It is perfect master. You need one more name, for my sheath."**_ Kagome's eyes studied the black sheath and smiled.

_"It's beautiful. Does Onibokushi-su work?"_ The sword hummed with happiness. Its owner was unconsciously picking up on its auras. This was perfect. It transformed into a bow and Kagome gasped in awe. The bow was colored exactly like the sheath. It's drawstring was silver, nearly like Inu Yasha's hair.

_**"The bow needs to be named as well."**_

_"Kageraiyumi."_ Kagome answered instantly. The sheath returned to a sword and Kagome sheathed it as the thrum of power died down. She felt her own aura pulse as someone neared and she tied the sword to her waist. Kagome paused in her movement to return next to the dwindling fire. When had her eyesight gotten this sharp? She heard Jaken's snot bubble pop and frowned in disgust. Her hearing had increased drastically as well. Still frowning, Kagome reached to her ear, only to find the appendage missing completely. Her breathing turned labored and she panicked. Who the hell had chopped off her ears?

She almost screamed in fear before she remembered she could hear. Her breathing slowed slightly and she fearfully reached to the top of her head. She jumped in shock as her hands met furry appendages. She purred in content. They felt better than Inu Yasha's, but how had this happened. Kagome brought her hand to her face where claws met her examining gaze. What had happened? It had to be something bad because she couldn't remember. She tapped her chin and stirred the dying fire with her hand without thinking of it. Kagome gasped, quickly pulling back her hand. She hadn't burned it!

She needed to speak to Inu Yasha as soon as possible, if he was even here. He and Sesshomaru would never join forces, so what the hell had happened? A powerful aura was approaching the campsite quickly and Kagome took a step back. Everyone was sleeping, and she didn't know how to use a weapon. Surely Sesshomaru wouldn't allow anything to happen to his captives, would he? Her eyes focused in the direction the aura was coming from and she could barely see the youkai energy surrounding the clearing with a barrier. Sighing in relief, Kagome sat down beside her kit, slightly adjusting the sheath so it wouldn't dig into the earth.

Who had commissioned the sword for her to begin with? She wasn't thinking it was a bad thing of course. She had seen how uncontrolled hanyou could act, and it wasn't pretty. She did not want to harm Shippo, or anyone else for that matter all because of rage. Her head snapped up as her thoughts were disrupted from the barrier allowing someone through. He was powerful, Kagome guessed standing once more. Golden eyes met cerulean once more and Kagome dropped her defensive stance and 'eeped'. It was Sesshomaru! She watched as he approached her, and she backed away as he approached, completely afraid. Her back met the tree and she panicked, but the daiyoukai instead went to the fire, rekindling the flames as he set up sticks to cook meat with over the fire. In her fear, she hadn't even noticed he had carried such in his hands.

"Why are you afraid hanyou?" He questioned suddenly in front of her. Kagome jumped, wanting to scream. Her suspicions were confirmed, and her weapon was right.

"I-You're Sesshomaru. Why... _shouldn't_ I be afraid? You're stronger than me by far."

"You acknowledge me as your superior then." He stated more than questioned. Kagome narrowed her eyes and scoffed.

"No, you're my equal, just as everyone else is. You're just stronger than me." Kagome shrieked quietly when he pinned her to the tree with one hand, growling menacingly.

"Do you wish to be forced into submission again?"

"_Again_?" Kagome repeated, her tiny hands on his larger one, "I'm not trying to disobey you Sesshomaru, if that's what you're asking. I guess you're saying you're alpha."

"I am hanyou. There is no guessing." He replied in a tone that held no disagreement.

"Of course! My name is Kagome. **KA-GO-ME**. It really isn't _that_ hard." Growling Sesshomaru released her.

"I am aware of what you are called, and you have yet to be _graced_ with my respect to call you by such. I will call you what I see fit, **hanyou**." Kagome growled, catching herself off guard.

"Fine by me, **demon**." She replied. Kagome mentally groaned. What kind of come back was _that_? She was a demon now too, or part of one!

"You forget you are demon as well, albeit _half_." Kagome shrugged and stuck her tongue out at him childishly. Sesshomaru wanted to roll his eyes. Kagome stared at the cooking meat. She was hungry, but not quite for that. Her nose twitched as Ah-Un returned with a half eaten carcass of a large mammal. Kagome's stomach growled and she blushed, her mouth watering. The thought mentally disgusted her, but the metallic scent of blood was calling to her. "You will need to feed on uncooked meat to control your unruly half."

"But that is **_so_** gross!" Kagome complained weakly, though the disgust didn't reach her voice.

"Until you complete training, you will have to, and there is no way out of it. I will kill you if you lose your control and attempt to harm my ward or servants." Kagome shivered and moved towards Ah-Un. The beast nudged her with its heads and she smiled. Petting them affectionately and kissing them separately before reaching towards the carcass. She pulled back with uncertainty. Surely she wasn't supposed to just dig in with her face.

"Cut the meat in strips if you wish to remain clean." Kagome blushed at his demeaning tone and did as said. She knew how to cook and had handled raw meat before, but she had never consumed it. Kagome held a sliver to her mouth and closed her eyes, only allowing the tantalizing scent of blood allow the raw meat into her mouth. It was gummy, but tender and very juicy. She moaned at the splendid taste before slicing another piece and eating it as well. "The liver was left for you. You will need it for energy." Kagome grimaced. She really did not want to dig around in the beast's insides. Ah-Un dug it's head into the meat and pulled out a brown looking piece of intestine and nudged her hand. Kagome smiled happily in acceptance and accepted the liver. Patting their heads in thanks, she ate the liver happily, feeling as if she was literally tasting the nutrients it was giving her.

After a few more slices she was full, and she stood. Kissing the beasts' heads once more she held her nose to the air as she had seen Inu Yasha do many times. What did water smell like exactly? "There is a hot spring west, you will smell the minerals." Kagome nodded in thanks and bounded off. She found the hot spring just as Sesshomaru had instructed, and now knew water smelled like… well water, and water was a mineral, so it was easier to differentiate water from rock. Kagome washed her hands in the hot water, getting a good look at her reflection.

Her ears twitched as the birds and crickets began to sing as they did in their daily routine. She watched them move in her reflection and giggled. Her eyes met the heritage marking in the center of her forehead and instantly grew confused. She wasn't royal, at least she didn't think so. Sighing, she decided she really needed to talk to Sesshomaru and ask questions. Her eyes met the markings on her wrists and she rose an eyebrow. She had never seen someone with three demonic markings on their wrists. Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha only had two. Her face only held the heritage marking, so she guessed the third stripe appeared on her wrists instead of her face.

Kagome mentally sighed in relief. She would look strange if she had stripes on her face. She wondered if she had more, and decided she would see later when they stopped for the night. Nodding to herself, Kagome raced back in the direction she came in, reaching camp to see Rin and Shippo happily munching on the cooked slabs of meat. She guessed Ah-Un had finished the carcass and taken it elsewhere before the children awoke. Jaken sat eating his own piece, grumbling for them to shut up and quit speaking nonsense.

She could sense Sesshomaru nearby, but he was no where to be seen. Shrugging, she sat under the tree her sword had once been against and watched as Rin and Shippo ate healthily. "Shippo," She called after he finished eating, "Come tell me what happened." Shippo ran over to her on all fours and gave her a tight hug.

"Inu Baka and his **whore** attacked us!" Shippo exclaimed. Kagome gasped and covered his mouth with narrowed eyes.

"Watch your language Shippo, young Rin is around." Kagome scolded. Shippo's head bowed in embarrassment, but nodded.

"Well it's true! That's what happened. I don't know what happened to you after I was knocked out though, but Sesshomaru thinks that Kikyo had something to do with it. She's alive again now and Inu Yasha and her disappeared. They killed Kaede-baba-san!" Kagome growled, tears falling from her eyes as they flashed black. "The villagers and I buried her properly though." Shippo wiped away his mother's tears and Rin ran over to hug her.

"Rin is glad you are joining us Pretty Lady Kagome. Now you can be Rin's mother!" Kagome chuckled and nodded.

"I would be honored to watch over you like my own Rin." Sesshomaru heard the hanyou's declaration and could only wonder why she would after to care for his ward. He shrugged off his curiosity and made his presence known.

"We depart now." His barrier fell and Rin skipped over to Ah-Un and mounted their back. Kagome stood and Shippo hugged her before joining Rin. Kagome smiled. She had thought he was going to hop onto her shoulder, but then she remembered his size. A few years ago it would have been possible, but not now. Sesshomaru wasted no time and began a fast pace, Kagome fell in line behind him, Ah-Un and their precious cargo behind her, and Jaken behind them.

* * *

They traveled non-stop for hours. Kagome guessed Rin was used to this because not once did she ask to stop for personal needs. It was very quiet, unlike how traveling with Inu Yasha had once been. She turned to look at Rin and Shippo, noticing they were sound asleep. She stopped walking as she felt the breath was taking from her completely. Something was calling her to the east. Her eyes widened at the instinctual feeling.

"Sesshomaru! There's a jewel shard to the east."

"How could there be a jewel shard foolish hanyou? I was under the impression that Naraku held all the jewel and you absorbed the rest." Kagome blushed, wondering how he found out about that but shrugged it off her shoulders.

"I don't know, but that's what it feels like." She replied feeling incompetent. Kagome was brought to her knees by another pull from whatever was calling her and she gasped for breath.

"Rise. We will investigate." It was now near mid-day, too early to set up camp. "Jaken and Ah-Un, ensure nothing happens to the children." Sesshomaru pulled the hanyou to her feet and dashed to the east. "Are we near hanyou?"

"Almost." Kagome whispered gaining some of her breath back. "What could it be if it isn't a jewel shard?" Her eyes cryptically absorbed the scenery as it flew by. They were really close. Sesshomaru came to a sudden halt, jarring the weakened hanyou. He released her arm and she stood on her own, her strength returning. The scent of blood and death filled her nostrils, making her gag.

"Kami, what happened?" She questioned, her eyes meeting a burning village. Sesshomaru walked forward at a calm pace, Kagome following behind nearly entranced. He stopped walking once more and Kagome nearly bumped into him.

"Someone is approaching." He told her. Kagome's hand instinctually went to the hilt of her sword. It was quiet beside the village burning ahead of them.

"Lord Sesshomaru, to what presence do I owe?" A masculine voice questioned. Kagome's eyes darted to her peripheral. Whomever he was, he was behind her.

"Jokunmaru, I have not seen you since you last came to me for help to defeat a local war hog tribe." Sesshomaru was facing her, apparently talking to the person behind her. Kagome breathed in and out, to remain calm. Inwardly, she was afraid.

"I have been busy my lord, but I defeated that tribe on my own."

"As should be expected. You are a panther demon." Kagome's eyes widened. Panther demons were dangerous and they fought dirty. Sango had educated her on them once.

"Why of course. I never thought the day would come when you traveled with a _half-breed_. Do you intend on mating her?" Kagome growled warningly when he picked up her hair and twirled it in his fingers. "Feisty one isn't she?"

"She will not be my mate. The hanyou is my ward." Sesshomaru answered collectively.

"Shame. Perhaps you can sell her to me. I would just **love** to use her body." Kagome snarled, withdrawing her sword instantly and slashing at the person behind her while turning around. She leapt away just as he did, her eyes flashing with anger rapidly.

"She is not for sale panther. Where is the rest of your pack?" Jokunmaru chuckled. Touching a small, thin cut on his arm.

"Quite an agile thing too. She cut me you know, and it hurt. Ah, but my pack did this. I assume they are around here somewhere." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly, but it didn't interrupt his facial mask. Kagome was inwardly gleaming that she had made the panther demon bleed. Her adrenaline pumped wildly in her blood and under her skin. She was ready for whatever. She felt her miko powers flare as more demons came into her senses. Sesshomaru saw the hanyou's aura rise in warning as they were surrounded by the rest of Jokunmaru's pack.

"Why did you destroy this village?" Kagome questioned, her ears twitching.

"Hmm, an interesting find here you have Sesshomaru. She has the markings of the black inu pack **_I_** decimated, and the powers of a miko. I must say, if you do not give her to me, I will take her from you." The male panther demon boasted with a smirk. Kagome felt rage bubble within her. It must have been her beast, it was calling for revenge.

"You will do no such thing." Sesshomaru replied in a tone that held no argument. Kagome hissed as a female panther demoness entered her view.

"Aww did I upset the poor puppy. I promise to take real good of Sesshomaru for you after I dine on those furry ears of yours." Kagome growled dangerously as two more females came into view.

"Don't hurt _my_ hanyou my girls." Jokunmaru warned. Kagome met his cold black eyes and snarled warningly at him. Four male panther demons were at his side. Sesshomaru held Tokujin loosely at the hilt. He had barely removed it from the sheath, slightly worried for him, Kagome returned her attention to the females in front of her.

"I got some yarn for ya, you pussies." She taunted charging at them as the clang of Tokujin met someone else's sword.

* * *

**What did you guys think? This chapter was nearly 5,000 words w/o author notes and what not.**

**Hear are the meanings to Kagome's weapons, or my attempt at them:**

**Toutenyami- Sword of Heaven's Darkness**

**Onibokushi-su- Demon of wooden sheath**

**Kageraiyumi- Dark lightening bow**

**My japanese vocabulary is slim to none, so if i got some wrong, blame Google.  
**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**blackcat137- _glad you love it so far. I updated as soon as I could. Hope you liked!_**

**inuyasha1818- _Thanks. I try. Hope you enjoyed._**

**merlyn1382- _Here's the next chapter! I couldnt believe no one had reviewed yet as well. Glad people finally did, and I'm glad you enjoy it so far!_  
**


	5. Surprise

**This chapter just came to me today, so i updated. My chapters lately have not been edited, just straight posted and unbeta'd.  
**

**Standard disclaimers apply.  
**

* * *

Cold as Fire

Chapter 5- Surprise

* * *

Kagome ducked as claws slashed over her head. She was swooped onto her feet by another one of the female panther demonesses. She landed on her back and the breath was knocked out of her. Another one tried to pounce on her, but her she raised her legs in a propelling kick and sent the pussy cat flying. Kagome wasted no time to get back on her feet, growling dangerously. Fighting was harder than she had thought it would be. She effortlessly dodged the two pale blue youkai whips sent her way, and then charged at one of the females. The close combat came as an instinct to her, and she wouldn't have enough time to use Kageraiyumi, and it wasn't like she knew how to reverse it anyhow.

She slashed rapidly at what felt like the weakest of the females. The panther demoness hissed at her, baring pearly white fangs. Kagome made move to attack her again, but was pulled to the ground by her hair. 'Dirty kitties.' She thought sending another one flying as she had the previous. Kagome jumped once more to her feet, this time fighting the strongest female who had pulled her hair.

"My, My. Well aren't you quite strong for a hanyou?" She cackled, parrying Kagome's attack and pushing her backwards. Kagome held her ground, making rows in the dirt as she gritted her teeth. Their swords sent sparks off each other and Kagome angrily released her aura, gaining ground to push off the demoness' sword. Kagome plunged her weapon forward the minute it was free, stabbing it into the belly of the surprised demoness.

She hissed dangerously, dropping her own weapon to place both hands on the weapon. Kagome was caught off guard when the female panther pulled the sword deeper into her stomach, instantly bringing her closer. Kagome took a deep intake of breath as claws stabbed into her belly and then gasped. Twisting her sword, the panther demoness cried out, making Kagome lower her ears in pain as she pulled away. Her sword bloodied, Kagome placed her hand on the wound, her royal blue haori staining purple with her blood.

Sesshomaru felt his nose twitch at the scent of Kagome's blood. She had finally killed one of Jokunmaru's bitches, while he had killed all four of his opponents and was working on Jokunmaru himself. She had done well for someone who had never been in close combat before, but just hearing how many times she was knocked on her back meant she needed a lot of training. Jokunmaru was surprisingly holding up despite the several cuts and burns he had received from Tokujin and his poison whip, but the foolish panther demon had not landed an attack on his person. Sesshomaru lazily dodged Jokunmaru's claw attack, and retaliated with Tokujin, easily dismembering his right arm. The panther demon roared in pain and outrage, causing Sesshomaru to smirk. "Cease your foolish attacks and this Sesshomaru might allow you to live."

"Never!" Jokunmaru roared, his eyes slowly bleeding red. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. The panther demon was about to transform. Kagome cried out as she was surrounded by two bear sized angry panther demons. One had clawed at her leg, successfully making her bleed and limp. Biting her lip, also making it bleed, Kagome blinked back tears. She would not cry or show weakness to these… kittens. Yes, harmless kittens. Her sword pulsed and Kagome glared at it. What help was this sword supposed to be? She returned her attention to the big cats, leaping off a tree to remove herself from a corner. How was she supposed to know the kittens would get enraged after she killed their big sister?! Her sword pulsed again and she scowled at it. _'What do you want?!_' She questioned mentally.

_**'Look for their clashing auras.'**_ The sword demanded. Kagome growled and nearly said she couldn't see their auras when her miko powers flared to their highest extent. Their auras were a blazing red, clashing destructively against her inner holy power. Flaring her lavender aura brightly, Kagome saw what looked to be a rift in between her and the panther demons chasing her. Kagome skidded to a halt, her sword pulsing rapidly. She focused intently. Was this what Inu Yasha saw with the Wind Scar? The rift pulsed and Kagome nodded, her sword providing the words she was to say.

**"Hono Haikai Giri!"** She shouted slashing her sword through the rift. Kagome watched in awe as her fiery slashes of her sword beamed at the two panther demonesses whom had tried to dodge the attack. Her chest moved up and down with labored breaths from running as the fiery slashes hit the sister panthers directly in the rib cage before exploding, setting their now corpses ablaze. A deafening roar reached her ears, causing her to cover them in agony. Sesshomaru was still fighting alone near the burning village. Ignoring her leg injury and the constant painful stitch in her stomach as she ran, Kagome returned to the previous battle scene.

Her eyes widened impossibly as a panther, the size of two greyhound buses on top of each other, stood in front of an impassive Sesshomaru. She sheathed her sword not quite sure what to do. She knew if she interfered Sesshomaru would be pissed, but this guy was huge. Sesshomaru moved almost too quickly for her untrained eyes to follow. Had she been human, well the panthers would have killed her, but she wouldn't have been able to follow his quick, precise attacks at the enlarged demon. She gasped when Jokunmaru's paw sent Sesshomaru to the ground. Now what should she do? If only she had bow and arrows. She glanced down at her weapon with an idea. "Kageraiyumi!" She called softly.

The sheath turned into a quiver and the sword into her bow. This was great. Better than last time. She steadied her bow for an attack, amazed as a lavender arrow appeared on the notch. She pulled it back, closing one eye for an accurate hit aimed at his shoulder blade. She didn't want to kill him, that was Sesshomaru's enemy, but she wanted him to release the daiyoukai at least. The scent of blood hit her nose and Kagome released the arrow, watching as it flew true to its target. Jokunmaru roared in pain, already severely wounded from its missing front leg and limped around in pain. In a flash, Kagome was at her alpha's side, grimacing with worry.

"Are you okay?" She questioned instantly, frowning at the blood red oozing onto his pristine haori from his chest.

"Your interference was unnecessary." He declared slapping away her hand when she tried to help him up. Kagome bit her lip to prevent yelling at him.

"You're welcome." She huffed angrily, her bow at her side. Standing straight from her bent position, she was reaching down to pick up her weapon when she felt her self suddenly flying. It felt like she was hit with a sixteen wheeler. Screaming, she crashed and broke several trees before coming to a stop. Groaning, she felt several of her ribs were broken, and her bow or sword was no where to be seen. She felt her eyes bleeding red in fear and shook her head. Seconds later, Jokunmaru was above her, and this time she screamed. His paw came down directly on her stomach, though his claws were retracted, he knocked the breath out of her.

"Get off of me you bastard!" She wheezed out. Her entire body hurt. Surely she would feel this in the morning. Seconds later, the humanoid panther demon stood in front, rather on top of her before he sat on her pelvic bone. Kagome grunted. "You're fat. Get off!" Snarling, Jokunmaru slapped her, his claws leaving red gashes on her face. Kagome gasped, attempting to crawl away, but he grabbed her by the throat as he stood, bringing her with him.

"Now now little hanyou, do not struggle. It wont hurt much." Kagome snarled dangerously, her eyes flashing black.

"You will not touch me." Her claws struck his face, causing him to drop her unceremoniously. Kagome wheezed when she landed, scrambling to her feet to flee. Suddenly, she was slammed face first into a tree, causing her to cry out as Jokunmaru pressed his heavy body against her. Her wounds scraped against the bark and she whimpered with pain. She felt his hands roam to her hips and she whimpered again.

"You shouldn't fight it. You had it coming to you defiant bitch." Kagome growled, her eyes were bleeding red once more. This man had killed an entire pack of her species, and probably done the same to the females. Listening to his breathing, she pinpointed the location of his face, and threw her head back. A sickening , yet satisfying crack reached her ears and he cried out, flailing away from her. She wasted no time to get moving this time, but she didn't move far. Her ribs were killing her, and her leg was hurting impossibly. She screamed when claws tore through her other leg, going two more steps before falling ungracefully to the ground. Tears pooled her eyes but she blinked them away. _Where was Sesshomaru?_

"Get away from me!" She cried out weakly, her face in the grass. She couldn't see him, but she heard him moving about.

"You broke my fuckin nose." He told her nasally grabbing her ankle. Kagome screamed as searing pain shot through her leg. He tossed her into a tree, successfully snapping it in half. "You would have become my whore, but you had to be difficult." He took her shoulders shaking as crying and smirked. "Oh, don't cry now. You can redeem yourself by sucking my co-," Jokunmaru was cut off when claws tore into his manhood. His high pitched scream rang in Kagome's ears, but she remained unaffected. Her eyes had bled a burgundy red, and before Jokunmaru met the ground, her elongated claws tore into his stomach, revealing several ribs. Grunting in pain and surrounded in his own blood, Jokunmaru stared fearfully into possessed dark red eyes.

She had jagged lavender markings on her cheeks, the black heritage marking on her forehead glowed brightly. Her claws tore into the tendons in his arms next, and he screamed in agony. Something was eating at his insides, groin, and muscles. Surely she didn't have poison. She was only but a hanyou. Her claws opened up the other side of his chest cavity, and he sighed in relief that it wasn't his heart, but soon he regretted it. She was torturing him. Her acid like poison was eating away at his flesh and her miko powers were preventing him from healing.

Hissing dangerously, he made a move to kick her away, only for his legs to be swatted away like a mosquito. Next, her fangs sunk into his neck, dangerously close to his artery. She drained him of blood like a blood-crazed lesser youkai. His heart beat was slowing tremendously at the blood loss, and right when he thought she was going to suck him dry, she pulled away, her mouth bloodied. It was Sesshomaru. Groaning, he knew he was doomed.

"Stand away hanyou. It is not your battle to fight." Sesshomaru spoke calmly. Kagome growled dangerously, standing over Jokunmaru's body protectively like a predator would do its prey. Sesshomaru gripped her sword inside its sheath tightly. Damned Jokunmaru had sent the hanyou flying nearly five miles. His chest wound proved to be difficult traveling this little distance, but it was nearly healed now. Sesshomaru took a step forward without fear.

He feared nothing after all, and had faced Inu Yasha many of moons in a demonic state. The daiyoukai took in her appearance. Her hair was bloodied with what he assumed was Jokunmaru's blood. Several of her ribs were broken, and both of her legs were bleeding profusely. She would pass out soon. She charged at him, perceiving him as a threat to her prey, and he flipped her easily on her back. He shoved the sword into her hands and watched as her dark red eyes turned to blood red, and then her normal cerulean eyes stared back at him. "What took you so long?" She questioned weakly as her eyelids lowered.

The dog demon chose not to answer and she fell unconscious moments later. Sesshomaru returned his attention to Jokunmaru, whom was hanging onto life by a mere thread. "You are unworthy of life." Sesshomaru told the half-lidded panther demon. The panther demon chuckled in response, laughing manically.

"Kill me _puppy._" Sesshomaru observed the hanyou's work approvingly before his acid whip lashed out and beheaded Jokunmaru cleanly. He returned his attention to the unconscious hanyou. If she weren't covered in blood, she would have looked serene. Her dark hair covered the grass in a halo. Her eyes closed in a peaceful slumber as both hands held the hilt of her sword, which lay in the center of her chest. He hefted her onto his youkai cloud, and flew to the hot springs near where he left Jaken and Ah-Un with the children. She would be unconscious for quite a while, and he quickly undressed her and himself. He soaked their clothes in the pristine hot water, turning it distilled red color before setting them on a rock for the steam to dry.

He entered the deeper waters slowly, hissing as the hot water seeped into the claw wound from Jokunmaru. It started at his collar bone and finished at his navel. Shrugging the pain off, he focused on cleaning the hanyou's wound, finding they weren't absolutely major. Grumbling to himself, he licked the wounds on her face closed before placing her on a rock. He cleaned himself and his wound without hesitation, ceasing the bleeding with his poison in his claws. His eyes landed on the hanyou's unconscious figure. On her hips and trailing elsewhere, where her hair had covered, were the reverse markings of her wrists. Shrugging the discovery off, Sesshomaru mended her ribs in place then sealed the wounds on her legs.

She wouldn't run effectively for quite a while, so they would have to travel by air. He dressed himself, and then her, pleased with his healing abilities. Though he had to use his inner haori to properly wrap her ribcage tightly, she would be healed soon. He raised his youkai cloud an returned to camp, the children were now awake, but didn't ask questions, nor where they given a chance to. Sesshomaru commanded Ah-Un to the skies with him as soon as he reached them, and they traveled with close to setting sun ahead of them. They had missed a lot of ground thanks to the distraction, and they would cover it by night.

* * *

The rain continued that night in an onslaught, and Sesshomaru had instead found shelter in a cave, allowing his youkai energy to replenish from the previous battle in case another unsuspected battle occurred. The hanyou slept peacefully for now. He had checked her wounds, and by morning they should be fine. His wound had long ago finished healing. His fortress was a day or so away, and he could have made it tonight, but he did not wish for the hanyou to awaken distressed and tear his fort into pieces.

His eyes darted to Rin's sleeping figure and he inhaled loosely. Why would the hanyou offer to care for his ward? Her protection was his duty. He did not need her security enforced. Sesshomaru inwardly grumbled. Rin was not asking to be Kagome's ward. She was asking to be her daughter. Frowning, Sesshomaru wondered why the girl needed a mother figure. She was at the age where pups tended to drift from their mothers anyhow. His amber eyes lowered to the cave floor. His Rin was no inu youkai pup.

She was but a human female, and human off springs tended to stay with their parents until they were married off or able to provide for themselves. Scowling, Sesshomaru tore his eyes from the human girl. It had to be what her going to the island of Shi was for her to become dependent on her own. She couldn't live her entire life under his wing as she was doing now. She would have to find a proper mate and leave his household. Frowning mentally, Sesshomaru switched subjects in his mind.

The hanyou had been easier to subdue than he had first thought. Perhaps it had been her weakened state. He knew Jokunmaru had provoked her in some way besides injuring her severely. He hid a smirk from his facial mask. She had disintegrated his nether regions entirely with the work of both her miko power and her youkai poison. He would have to discover what type of poison she possessed so she could harness a poison whip as he had done. Another though crossed his mind, instantly confusing him.

If she was not a skilled warrior, how had she known about the muscle tendons. Surely she was not that great of a healer. Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles, releasing the acid in the poison gland under his claws. He had a feeling Midoriko's spirit had something to do with this. The female had knew a little of swordsmanship when she should have known none at all. The stances she had used were not per say ancient, but of a familiar female warrior who was long ago deceased. This was better on his part. It would be easier to familiarize her with stances and attacks.

He paused in his thoughts, hearing her breathe deeply after turning on her side and returning to sleep. Would she also be turned human on the new moon. Inwardly, he detested seeing those dull brown eyes once more, but he had no reason to care. She was still as unappealing as she had once been as a pitiful human miko. Except now, she was a disgraceful half-breed. Her breathing changed once more, and he heard her wake up. "Sesshomaru?" She called softly to him as she stretched. He heard he grunt in pain at the simple action from her injuries. He was standing at the cave entrance alone, but moments and some limping later, she was standing beside him.

"You should be resting. The injuries you attired are not easily healed for a half breed." Kagome scowled at him.

"Well gee thanks. I just have some questions for you I guess. If you deem them worthy enough to answer." She added sarcastically, brushing her hair from her face.

"Hn." Sesshomaru answered causing Kagome to growl lightly.

"What happened to me?"

"You were attacked by the former Shikon Miko of Edo, and your previous protector watched."

"Oh. Is that all? Why didn't I die?"

"You had a will to live, which some how countered the former undead miko's spell. She gained living, but you gained the rest of your soul."

"But I didn't have any demon in me when I did have my entire soul."

"She used a sacrificial demoness who ended up pinned behind you. Your desire to save her instead of yourself fused you two together." Kagome's black eyebrow rose gently and she nodded.

"That makes sense. What about this heritage marking?"

"This Sesshomaru does not know what or who the reverse crescent moon belongs to, but the pink is from the Shikon Jewel, or what you have absorbed so far."

"You mean I have to take in more of it?"

"Entirely. You will become the jewel in essence, and gifted full immortality." Kagome's head bowed slightly, her bangs covered her eyes.

"I don't think I could be immortal." Sesshomaru seemed to scoff at her.

"You could not kill yourself. It would never work." Kagome laughed lightly. Sesshomaru was trying to be funny!

"Go figure. How do you do it?"

"This Sesshomaru reached adulthood two centuries ago. To many, my life is just beginning."

"Is Jaken older than you?" She asked curiously. She received a nod and she giggled. "Wow that's weird." Kagome yawned tiredly, covering her mouth to be polite. "Well I'm going to get back to bed. Good night." Sesshomaru said nothing and Kagome limped away from him. She curled near Shippo, the thought of who dressed her wounds never crossing her mind as fatigue consumed her.

* * *

Kikyo moved quickly through the village. She had gotten Inu Yasha to wait at the other side of its outskirts while she bought supplies. Grimacing at the thought of carrying his demon child, she entered the dark witch's hut without knocking. "I need that potion." She demanded breathlessly. "I don't have much time." The woman sitting at the table chuckled darkly with amusement.

"Going against your mate's wishes are you? I hold no promise that it will return your miko powers. You house a different soul now, yet you are still filled with hateful emotions. How intriguing." Kikyo frowned slightly at the woman and nodded slightly.

"Yes, but it is for the better. I cannot bring another abomination into this world." The woman laughed evilly again and produced a green vial from her sleeve. "You will need to take this with a full stomach." Kikyo eyed the apple on the table and the woman raised it to her. "Enjoy darling. If you are pregnant, are you aware it will possibly destroy your child?"

Kikyo scowled angrily at the woman and greedily snatched the apple and vial from her. "Thank you." She hissed leaving the hut abruptly. She pulled the cork from the vial and downed it instantly. Frowning at the disgusting slime going into her throat, she shuddered. Taking a bite of the apple as she bought a surplus of food. She hoped the vial turned the child human instead. It was still pure after all. Inu Yasha waited impatiently near a tree for Kikyo. She was only going in the stupid village to get some spices for her food. He wondered what was keeping her. He had half the mind to go in, but he trusted her.

Grudgingly, he kicked a stone, his ear twitching at the pitter patter of footsteps. Kikyo came into view and he smiled. She tripped over the exact rock he kicked, but he was at her side in an instant. "Be careful mate, you have to protect our pup." Kikyo smiled sheepishly, removing the half-eaten apple from her mouth.

"Sorry Yasha, I got hungry looking at some apples and had to wager the salesman down for just one." Kikyo lied easily taking another bite of said apple. Inu Yasha's nose twitched. Her breath smelled funny, maybe it was just the apple. Shrugging, he picked her up so her head was resting on his collarbone and headed north. Kikyo had wanted to settle near the mountains, but not so much to wear it was freezing. He smiled down triumphantly at his mate. Who needed Kagome? His life was just beginning to become more perfect than it had… ever.

Kikyo sighed, nibbling angrily at the apple. She felt so sick. Maybe it was the potion? Shrugging it off, she felt herself being tugged to sleep, and she immensely welcomed it, the apple falling from her hand and landing on the dirt road they were traveling across with a thud. It rolled, successfully dirtying itself before a hungry wolf ate it greedily then went about it's business.

* * *

Kikyo waited until the hanyou was sound asleep before she placed a subduing spell on him. He was waiting for her in the woods. Smiling to herself to maintain confidence, she started a light jog into the clearing she was ordered to meet him at. It had been too long before he had taken her just as she liked. Her hanyou was a good lover, but this hanyou was better. She was pushed against a tree non too gently and she giggled. "Naraku, I have missed you."

"You allowed the hanyou to pup you." He growled with mock anger. Kikyo gasped obviously horrified.

"No! He forced me to!" She defended herself, tears instantly pooling at her eyes.

"Shame. This will be the last time we meet for a long time then. We cant have our little puppy finding out about us and going into rage now can we?" Kikyo jumped at the sudden change of emotion.

"No sir, not at all."

"Did you get the potion as you were sent here to do?" Kikyo smiled seductively and nodded.

"Yes. It was too easy to fool the stupid dog." Naraku caressed her hair and gave a insane smile.

"Then you deserve this reward?" He replied in statement more than question. Kikyo withdrew a sharp intake of breath.

"Yes, please." She whispered with want.

"Then do not ask me to stop."

"Never." Naraku chuckled manically.

"I wouldn't anyway." Kikyo's cries of pain and pleasure echoed the night air as her lover took her to heaven and hell. Tears streamed from her cheeks at his roughness, but from pleasure as well. Why couldn't Yasha be this rough with her? A very hard tug to her hair caused her to cry out and she slumped, almost drained. The spider hanyou behind continued his pleasurable abuse on her body before he stilled, large amounts of his seed filling her before he withdrew and she moaned when it was spilt on her lower back. "Go bathe. The spell on the hanyou will weaken soon, and he wouldn't want to smell me on you." Kikyo moaned, limping to the nearest hot springs.

She did this for their future. If she had not made this deal with Naraku, then he would have killed her hanyou as well. Gasping in pain and relief, she sunk into the hot springs and scrubbed roughly. Naraku destroyed her previous clothing, and she had left an extra set out for her return. Groaning, she exited the hot springs and felt nauseous. The world was spinning for a moment before it stilled. She limped quickly back to Inu Yasha's cave and quickly donned her clothing. She resumed her spot near him, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Wooooo!!!!!!!!!!! Another chapter. I liked the battle scene and this one. It was nice, i guess. Idk if Sesshomaru is a little OOC to you guys, but hey. She had to be told.**

**Here is the translation for Kagome's attack, even though I had trouble describing it. It looks sorta like Iron Weaver Soul Stealer, except in the shape of a blade:**

**Hono Haikai Giri: Blazing Feiry Destruction Slash**

**Again, I googled, if it's wrong, not my fault!**

**Reviwer's Corner:**

**merlyn1382: _Now you've seen one of her attacks, plus kinda what here arrows look like. Thanks. I'm glad too. I hope you enjoy._**

**inuyasha1818: _Thanks! Your reviews fuel me :)._**

**SilverKiwii: _Yes, my spelling errors are horrible, even in the author notes :(. Thanks for pointing them out. I love constructive criticism or any other type of help. ^_^, I'm glad readers are craving more. This story is by far one of my best written, in my opinion. Here is the next installment._**

**And that's it folks! Reviews are like diesel gas to my fuel tank, so keep em pumpin!!! Thanks again for reading and reviewing.**

**Love and Leave Love,**

_Mouse or SillY_**  
**


	6. Nothing Serious

**Hi guys!! Sorry for the delayed update. My granddad grounded me for not wanting to go to church... so here we are!**

**Nearly 5,000 words w/o author's note.**

**This is unbeta'd so forgive me for being human. I still do not own InuYasha & Co. Just the chara's i create!  
**

* * *

Cold as Fire

Chapter 6- Nothing Serious

* * *

Sesshomaru sent Ah-Un to hunt while his youkai continued replenishing. He did not intend to move his pack out for another day, or at least until he was sure the hanyou could defend herself or the pups if the situation called for. The daiyoukai kicked Jaken awake and stepped on his mouth before he could squawk loud enough to wake the resting. "You will find the whereabouts of the bastard hanyou undiscovered then report back to the fort." The order was simple and a not-so-gentle push with a booted foot sent the stout kappa demon to his feet.

Jaken bowed respectfully and scurried off to perform his duty. Sesshomaru stirred the dying fire and added more wood as he reassembled the cooking rack. Ah-Un landed shortly later, a wild boar in its mouth, freshly bleeding and twitching from its abrupt death. The two-headed beast set its dead catch on the cave floor and their master assessed the kill briefly before using his acid whip to cleanly slice three hammocks off the boar.

Ah-Un grunted in satisfaction, dragging the carcass outside to devour it in peace. Sesshomaru skinned the large pieces of legs with his acidic claws, throwing the removed bone from the ankle down to his faithful pet. He easily penetrated the three legs with the spit and placed them on the rack for the fire to cook. Cracking his knuckles once more, Sesshomaru burned the blood from his claws. The kits' breathing increased, signaling he was awakening and Sesshomaru returned his attention to the cooking meat.

"Good morning Lord Sesshomaru." The kit greeted once he escaped the death grip of Kagome's unconscious form. Sesshomaru merely met his gaze before turning the now half-cooked meat with the spit. "Umm, I just wanted to thank you for helping me find Kagome. I don't know what-,"

"Thanks is not needed kitsune," Shippo watched the reflection of the dancing fire in amber pools. "You are aware that the half-breed is not your mother." Green eyes grew large with disbelief.

"Whaddya mean?! Of course Kagome's my mom. She's been with me since the start and never once let me down. What human miko would sacrifice herself repeatedly for a demonic kit?"

"You would do well to lower your voice." Shippo gulped, pulling his collar as if it were suddenly strangling the breath from him.

"What makes the hanyou your mother then kit?" Shippo smiled brightly, causing his emerald green eyes to sparkle in the light produced by the fire.

"Well, not only does she feed me, she brings me pocky and lollipops and coloring books and always saved me from that mean ol'-,"

"Kit…" Sesshomaru warned simply causing the kit to jump in response.

"Sorry Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome is just… well how is she _not_ my mother?"

"Do not question _**me**_ kit." Shippo was caught off-guard as he barely managed to catch the half-roasted meat.

"It isn't cooked fully."

"This Sesshomaru was aware. You are beyond the age to ingest blood from an animal." Shippo pouted slightly. "Retract your lips before this Sesshomaru is forced to remove them." Shippo pulled his lips into a thin line instantaneously before taking a bite of his food. His nose twitched as Rin began to stir and his poofy tail began to wag slightly.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed happily as she stretched, "Something smells delicious. What are you cooking?" Sesshomaru removed the fully cooked meat from the spit for Rin and sat it on a boulder. "Wild boar. Careful of it's heat." He warned slicing it into bite-sized pieces for her. "Yes milord!" She chirped sitting near the rock and watching the steam escape from the meat. Sesshomaru's lips pulled downward in a tiny frown that didn't break his mask. He salted the remaining hammock and pocketed it in one of the may pouches on Ah-Un's saddle.

The hanyou was still slumbering uninterrupted. He allowed half an hour for the children's stomach to settle before he decided to move camp. Though it was a little past noon, some was better than nothing. He boarded the two children and Kagome on Ah-Un and took to the skies.

* * *

Kagome grumbled as the sunlight shone brightly in her face. From the heat of it on her eyelids, it was just turning noon. Groaning, she turned over and opened her eyes, shielding them from the cursed bright light with her forearms. Rin's curious and dancing eyes came into her vision and Kagome couldn't help but smile. "Good morning Lady Rin." Said little girl giggled and covered her mouth.

"Shippo-chan said you're being lazy. You slept all yesterday! Rin thought you might never wake!" Kagome smiled gently. Damn no wonder why she felt so rested. Bushes rustled to her right and she was on her feet instantly, her Toutenyami raised in defense.

"You dare raise your sword to me hanyou?" Sesshomaru questioned with a perfectly arched eyebrow. Kagome hissed under her breath, and of course the daiyoukai heard, lowering his currently arched eyebrow to raise the other.

"It is my business if I do as I choose." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly at her, and she returned his glare fully.

"It is about time you awakened, this Sesshomaru would have _hated _to leave you to the lesser youkai."

"I'm sure." Kagome answered sarcastically, sheathing her weapon and rolling her eyes gently.

"Hanyou are known to be distrustful, I was unsure if you were simply acting lazy." Kagome growled dangerously, at his chest in a flash as angry red eyes bore into his calm golden irises.

"It is you whom is distrustful, **youkai**."

"You wound me terribly as a lesser-," Sesshomaru didn't finish his sentence as her unexpected fist burrowed into his stomach. Her attack did not affect his posture, but it did knock the breath out of him. Sesshomaru's eyes bled red and he growled dangerously at the offending female, snapping his fangs at her in warning. Rin had long ago retreated behind Shippo, and now curiously poked him in the side.

"Hey Shippo, what's going on?!" She whispered with large doe eyes. Shippo shrugged his shoulder, turning his back on the couple.

"Nothing serious, just a spat for dominance. Good thing Kagome wasn't demon when we traveled with Inu Baka. He would have been beaten to a pulp." Rin giggled at Shippo's joke.

"Lord Sesshomaru would beat mama-Gome to a pulp?" Shippo shook his head 'no'.

"Kagome's female instincts would make her submit by then." Sesshomaru flying out of the clearing they had stopped at last night interrupted their conversation and soon a black blur was following him. Kagome found herself breaking yet another tree after Sesshomaru picked her up by her ankle and flung her in the air. Catching herself in the branches of the second tree, she withdrew her sword and charged. Internally she knew she was fighting a losing battle, but she also knew these battles were necessary so he wouldn't run all over her. How she knew this information, she didn't know, but she sure wasn't complaining.

Sesshomaru grabbed her by her throat from the air and slammed her with great force to the ground. "Bitch!"

"Yes?" She responded with a teasing purr. Sesshomaru was launched into the air soon after with her knees, landing unexpectedly in the hot springs behind them. Kagome was on her feet seconds later in a feline-like pose. She charged at Sesshomaru once more with her sword, and he countered with Tensaiga. The swords sent sparks off each other as Sesshomaru pushed her back. Kagome jumped in the air with a back flip, landing on top of the water instead, her unruly aura spreading around her in high anticipation. Sesshomaru jumped from the water as well, water dripping from his drenched clothes like rain fall.

He flicked Tensaiga and their swords met once more in even strikes. The daiyoukai parried her attack, sending her sword into the air and bulls-eyeing a tree before grabbing her shoulder, yanking upwards, and sending her forward with his boot. Kagome clumsily sprawled into the water, making a large splash. When the water stilled once more, she was attacking him relentlessly with her weapon again. Sesshomaru couldn't contain his inward grin. The hanyou was steadily improving, though she lacked thought in her attacks. He parried to the left and countered her blind spot with an uppercut, creating a her own personal skid mark in the grass. He sheathed Tensaiga and stalked towards her, giving her ample time to stand on her own feet.

As he expected, she was on her feet instantly, attacking him with hand-to-hand combat. She had agility, he would give her that, but she was relying solely on her speed which revealed her thoughts weren't concrete. The daiyoukai certainly couldn't say she didn't have spirit. Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Sesshomaru rammed his weight onto her smaller body, sending her to the ground with a heavy thump. She gasped for breath as oxygen was cruelly stolen from her lungs. Tensaiga soon rested at her throat as her chest moved erratically up and down as the hybrid caught her breath. A tiger-like roar deafened Sesshomaru's senses and he found himself on the ground with her on top of him baring her fangs.

The daiyoukai resisted laughing before throwing her off of him with his aura. She flew backwards a few more feet than he intended, but she would live. Kagome was up to her feet in another instant, barreling her body at the daiyoukai like a cannonball. Said dog demon easily dodged, but did not expect her claws to lash out at the last second, opening his arms with shallow gashes. His wounds stung with an unknown poison and he resisted the urge to growl deeply. His ears twitched as she ricocheted of a tree and was barreling towards him again. Just as she shot out her arm to attack him with her claws again, he grabbed the tricky hanyou by her forearm and slammed her to the ground. Several cracking sounds rang in his ears and he nearly grimaced. The daiyoukai allowed his youkai whip to coil and tighten around her body, leaving her with ragged, tired breaths. "Are you quite finished?" Sesshomaru questioned with a gently raised silver eyebrow. Kagome bore her fangs at him and winced from the action. She was sure a few of her ribs were broken or fractured.

"Why are you not taking me serious?" The hanyou-miko hissed angrily.

"Simply because it is nothing serious, hanyou." Kagome growled and her adrenaline began to slow. Her eyes drooped but the remained focused in their intense staring match with the golden pools holding her down.

"You're a bastard." She whispered succumbing to unconsciousness. Sesshomaru fought the urge to roll his eyes, setting the hanyou's ribs before slinging her carefully over his shoulder. The gashes she managed to achieve were thin cuts now, taking twice the time to heal because of her surprisingly strong toxins. His body temperature had raised slightly to fight it off, but it wasn't anything he couldn't overcome.

"This Sesshomaru was well aware." He told her unconscious form as he returned to camp.-

It was deep into the afternoon before the rag-tag group began to travel again. Sesshomaru had full intentions on reaching his castle by nightfall, and provided there were no more distractions, they would make it. His ward and the kit had quieted their chatter and foolish games within the last hour, their feeble minds distracted easily by every and anything that passed them or occurred at random thought. The hanyou lay wedged between their growing bodies for he had grown tired of carrying around her weak body like he was her protector.

Sesshomaru mentally growled at the word. Midoriko told him he was her new protector. If such was to be he needed complete obedience and submission. Sesshomaru eyed the unconscious female with his peripheral. Such behavior from her was as impossible as producing honey from a fish. Inu females weren't typically so submissive to begin with, but the human defiance she held in her before worsened her behavior to the maximum degree. Sesshomaru scowled in his mind. Inu demoness were more lethal in their spars or fights, their motherly instincts the strongest of all the mammal breeds including their wolf cousins.

Human compassion was certainly interesting, but he wouldn't test the nature of her aggressiveness when her perceived children were in danger. Even when human the hanyou had been dangerous if someone she cared about was in certain danger, yet she could do nothing to save the lives of the two that protected her most. His alchemist would have to test her poisons. They nearly rivaled his own, and with training, could potentially match them. Female inus never possessed poison in any situation he had come across before. The possibility of salivating toxins onto their young was long agro bred out before his father's father was born.

His eyebrow twitched at the thought. What the hell were the Kami's creating? She showed no pain to his youkai whip until he used a great amount of its strength, and even then, she recovered quickly. She also seemed resistant to his poison, yet as a human, her body had been exposed to it numerous times and could have created some sort of resistance. The new moon would be upon them in a matter of weeks and his curiosity could not help but ponder if the hanyou transformed back into a human on that night as well. He smirked at the thought of seeing those dull brown eyes again, and then frowned. Her brown eyes only made her more human, or of plain appearance. Now that Sesshomaru had seen those mystifying blue orbs, he knew they belonged to her all along.

They fit her personality more so than the brown had, even when they were full of life. Scowling mentally to himself for the third time that day, Sesshomaru changed the topic in his mind once more. How could he keep the kit and his ward out of his hair for a few weeks, not to mention the hanyou. An evil glint twinkled in his eyes and the daiyoukai smiled. Luckily for his companions, he had set their pace and they missed the look that surely would have sent them to an early grave.

When the daiyoukai gave his father a hard time as a pup and adolescent, he had to read and memorize the entire library, which was considerably smaller then. Rin and Shippo would have lessons and the miko-hanyou would read while he finally caught up on some much needed paperwork. He had discovered with much shock that the female could read and he assumed she could write as well, but if not, she would be taught.

After she completed her courses to his satisfaction, he would then hire a trainer to assess her battle skills and have her worked with from there. The daiyoukai frowned. He would have to find a miko or priestess to assist the further development of her holy energies. Such a thing would come last for her holy training was at an acceptable level for now. They would reach the castle as the sun set and Sesshomaru would then be able to set his plans into motion.

* * *

Sesshomaru instructed Rin to take Shippo to the kitchens while he took the hanyou to her chambers. He room was on the opposite side of the hall from Rin and would be next to Shippo. She shared the hot spring with the children while he had his own. Sesshomaru opened her room door and set her on the silk sheeted futon. He hadn't considered the rank or placement his servants would address her by, or his soldiers. His lips curved downward in a frown and he assigned his head maid to attend to her commands then sent one of his vassals to retrieve the alchemist from the furthest corner of the western border. The demon was beyond capable of arriving to his fort by nightfall as Sesshomaru had 'politely' requested. His mind was now at rest as everything fell into his order, so the mighty dog demon made his way to his study to catch up on some of his purposefully neglected paperwork.

* * *

Kagome groaned as she awakened to comfortable sheets and unfamiliar smells. Through closed eyelids, she could see an anxious yellow aura and she drew her eyebrows together in confusion. The hanyou opened her blue eyes slowly, coming in contact with distrustful grey orbs. Kagome rose quickly, finding the pain in her ribs extinct. "Who are you?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I am Mikutsa, the head-maid at Lord Sesshomaru's fortress, but recently assigned to be your personal servant." Kagome's eyebrows rose and knitted together once more.

"Ummm, nice to meet you Mikutsa-sama, but I don't really need a personal servant. Maybe to only help me get around this place." Kagome paused, "Oh, and I'm Kagome!" Mikutsa bowed low with respect and Kagome blushed.

"Do you wish to bathe or eat dinner milady?" Said hanyou yawned and stretched.

"I think a bath will do me some good first." Mikutsa nodded in understanding. "Will it be too much for a spare set of clothes until these can be cleaned?" Kagome watched Mikutsa asses her attire and size.

"If you do not mind me asking, milady, what is or was your profession?" Kagome opened her mouth to respond when a baritone voice answered for her.

"She is to be Rin's tutor and keeper. I will also train her in defense so she may be able to protect this Sesshomaru's ward. Her measurements have already been taken and she shall don this when she is finished bathing." Kagome's eyes lowered to the garments he gracefully presented in his arms.

'Gee does this guy _**always**_ exude grace?' She questioned herself.

"You are dismissed for today. Tomorrow, This Sesshomaru shall summon you when your duties begin." Mikutsa bowed to her lord then Kagome before leaving the room.

"Thanks for letting me explain _myself_." Kagome smiled up at him sarcastically. Sesshomaru slightly curled his lip as he held back a snarl.

"This is my domain hanyou. This Sesshomaru is gracing you with a personal room instead of the servants' quarters." Kagome growled lowly and Sesshomaru flung the clothing at her in disgust. "Ungrateful bitch." He snarled in warning before flowing smoothly out the room. Kagome caught the clothing easily, examining black hakamas and a crisp onyx haori and white inner haori. They smelled faintly familiar, but she assumed they were old for no scent clung heavily to them.

Kagome walked from her room and paused. No one told her where the hot springs or bathing chambers were. Frowning, she inhaled deeply, catching scent of Rin's room across the hall and a hot springs next to an empty room, and another down the hall. Shrugging to herself, she opted towards the further springs. Kagome paused at the bedroom, which led to the hot spring. It held a barrier over it, so the scent was partially hidden, but she could easily identify it as Sesshomaru. Smiling, she breached the barrier and decided to use the excuse that she was new here and no one gave her directions.

* * *

Kagome sank comfortably in the steaming water. Her hair was cleaned as was her body. It was definitely new to clean her ears. He ribs had been set, and were still healing, but she removed the strips of cloth wrapped tightly around her torso. It was a precise wrapping, obviously done by someone with medical experience. Sighing, the hanyou soaked for a little while longer before stepping out and shaking off. As she searched for a towel, Kagome laughed, breaking her own silence after she realized what she did. Shaking her head softly at herself, Kagome towel dried her hair and dried the insides of her ears before binding slightly larger breasts than her human size was and donning clean loins. She dressed quickly and just as quickly exited the spring and Sesshomaru's room. Her stomach rumbled as she traveled down the hall and the hanyou frowned.

The hanyou-miko rose her nose in the air, smelling food just below her. Her eyes searched for stairs, but found none. Would it kill someone to light a few torches in the hall. Kagome continued walking down the hall, her eyes browsing the bare hall walls. The breath was suddenly knocked from her and her body landed roughly on the wooden floor. Blazing red hair caught the sight, even in the dark. "Shippo?"

"Sorry Kagome," Shippo exclaimed, "Rin and I are playing hide-n-peek like you taught me!"

"In the dark?" Kagome questioned, smiling at his mispronunciation of the game as she sat up with him in her lap.

"Yeah." Shippo relied as if her brain malfunctioned," Rin can't see like us in the dark." Kagome gently rose an eyebrow.

"Have you already eaten?"

"No, Rin and I are running from the lady-," A small body tripped over Kagome's outstretched legs and knocked heads with Shippo, causing them both to cry out in pain. Kagome covered her mouth in an attempt to stifle the giggles while both children rubbed their bruised foreheads.

"Found ya Shippo!" She exclaimed then looked into Kagome's glowing blue eyes, "Greetings Kagome-mama." Kagome smiled and patted the girl's hair.

"As much as I'd like to lay here in the middle of the hall with you two, I'm quite hungry and-," A figure crashed over them, tripping once more over Kagome's outstretched leg.

"Forgive me milady, I've been searching for the children for over thirty minutes now. Quite little tricksters they are." Kagome laughed as the rabbit demon helped them up.

"It's no problem." Kagome insisted grabbing the collars of the children before they ran off again. "I know how much of a handful they can be."

"My apologies for not introducing myself milady, this one's name is Usagi." When Kagome smiled, Usagi continued. "My mother wasn't very creative."

"I'm Kagome, slow down on the apologies and milady's. It would be just fine if you could escort us to dinner and then back here for their bedtime." The children groaned at the mention of bedtime and Usagi chuckled.

"The mention of bedtime is what sent them dashing from me, I have not had that good of a run in years." Usagi replied walking them to the dining room. Kagome switched from holding their collars to their hands as they traveled down a spiraled staircase. "I trust you are enjoying your stay here?" Usagi stated more than asked. Kagome nodded with a smile.

"I've only been here a few hours, but yes it has been exquisite thus far." Usagi smiled, stopping in front of grand oak doors.

"Here we are milady. You need only to ring the bell on the wall behind this door to summon me and take you back to your quarters. I hope you find the meal suitable to your tastes." Usagi pushed open the grand doors with seemingly no trouble at all, and the children rushed forward. Usagi bowed to Kagome before allowing the doors to shut. Kagome took a seat between Shippo and Rin, and soon three servants brought three different platters for them. They creatively removed the lids, allowing steam from the hot fish, rice, and string beans to escape. The three servants then set two glasses of water in front of them and then chopsticks. With respecting bows, they dispersed quickly from the room. Kagome picked up a piece of the chopped, baked fish with her chopsticks and put it in her mouth.

Her mouth soon exploded in flavors which made her eyes pop. She swallowed the chewed food to keep herself from drooling then took a calming sip of sweet water. Her kids beside her giggled at her action and ate their food, Rin eventually popping in her two cents. "It's food Kagome-mama. Nothing serious."

* * *

"What is it you so urgently called me for Sesshomaru-sama?" The alchemist bat demon questioned with glittering red eyes.

"I have a toxin I need for you to study." Sesshomaru explained simply causing the bat demon's eyes to glow even further.

"Is that so? There are no new toxins in this plane that this Kuron knows nothing of milord. Not to boast, but tell me the beast and I shall procure the antidote."

"She is a kuro inu hanyou with miko holy power." A look of shock consumed the bat's skinny triangular face.

"Milord, nothing of sort has ever existed! You must allow me to examine the female."

"She will be here shortly." Sesshomaru retorted setting his ink quill down as Usagi's aura approached with Kagome close behind.

"You wanted to see me Sesshomaru?" She questioned as soon as Usagi bowed and left.

"This is Kuron, a bat demon from the borders of my lands." Kagome's eyes scanned over the curious bat.

"Okay?" She replied in a bored tone as she returned her attention to the daiyoukai.

"Crack your knuckles and draw poison." Kagome arched her eyebrow but did as told. The black poison dripped from her claws instantly and Kuron procreated a flask from seemingly nowhere and placed it under her dripping claws before any met the carpet. He inhaled sharply, his eyes dulling in the slightest.

"It is almost as powerful as yours milord. I believe it holds paralyzing effects as well as the disintegrating." Sesshomaru nodded slightly and Kagome straightened her fingers, ceasing the poison leakage. "May I ask you to also cut your palm?" The elderly demon questioned, not taking his eyes from the nearly half-filled flask.

"What for?"

"I need some of your blood and then a strand of your hair and you can leave this batty demon alone." He smiled deadly at Kagome and she arched her eyebrow, digging her claws in her palm to keep the blood flow steady. He nodded at her to stop and she removed her claws then licked her wounds closed.

"I will be taking this to my brother for the armor you requested. Hopefully he will be here by dawn." Sesshomaru nodded and the bat demon was gone with a screech.

"What's all this about?" Kagome asked completely confused.

"Nothing serious." Sesshomaru answered returning to his paperwork, his ignoring her officially dismissing her. Kagome shrugged and retreated to her room.

* * *

**And there we go! I will try to update this summer, but I might possibly be working, BUT I will squeeze updates of all my stories in when i can. Thanks for Reading!**

**Reviewer's Corner:**

**Sesshomaru2004: _Great! We won't know anything about their baby until it's born! ^_~_**

**merlyn1382: _Sesshomaru will face even more challenges and decisions as the story progresses, but let's hope he makes the right ones!_**

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing. If they're any questions comments or concerns, email, pm, or review!**

**_Love and Leave Love,_**

_SillY or Mouse  
_


End file.
